eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Nikkatsu Roman Porno filmography
The following is a filmography of the Roman Porno films released by Nikkatsu studio from November 1971 until mid-1988. Titles of films are given in English, if they have a known translation, in Japanese, and in Romanized Japanese. The director's name follows the title. Nikkatsu often included an independently-made film as a third-billing on their programs, and in later years more than one. Films produced by studios other than Nikkatsu, but released as part of the Roman Porno series, are indicated either by the Company name in brackets following the title, or by "prod: Comany Name" following the director. This is a list in progress, currently containing 843 titles. According to sources, the entire series contains approximately 1,100 films."Nikkatsu revives successful porn genre of ’70s and ’80s" at www.japantoday.com 1971 * 1971-11-20 Apartment Wife: Affair in the Afternoon (団地妻・昼下りの情事 - Danchizuma hirusagari no jōji) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1971-11-20 Eros Schedule Book: Concubine Secrets / Sensual History: Shogun's Harem Secret Story / Castle Orgies (色暦大奥秘話 - Irogoyomi ōoku hiwa) (Isao Hayashi) * 1971-12-01 Crazy for Love (恋狂い - Koigurui) (Akira Katō) * 1971-12-01 Coed Report: Yuko's White Breasts (女子高生レポート　夕子の白い胸 - Joshikōsei report: Yūko no shiroi mune) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1971-12-18 Eros Schedule Book: Female Artist (色暦女浮世絵師 - Irogoyomi onna ukiyoe-shi) (Chūsei Sone) * 1971-12-18 Call of the Pistil (花芯の誘い - Kashin no sasoi) (Masaru Konuma) * 1971-12-28 Sex Rider: Wet Highway (濡れたハイウェイ - Sex rider: Nureta highway) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1971-12-28 Coed Report: Blooming Yuko (女子高生レポート　花ひらく夕子 - Jokōsei report: Hanahiraku Yūko) (Yukihiko Kondō) 1972 * [1972 Ai no Ecstasy (愛 の エクスタシー) ? * 1972-01-08 Affair at Twilight (たそがれの情事 - Tasogare no jōji) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-01-08 Glorious Moment: A Woman's Roll (晴姿おんな絵巻 - Haresugata onna emaki) (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-01-18 Love Hunter (恋の狩人　ラブ・ハンター - Koi no karyūdo: Rabu hantaa) (Seiichirō Yamaguchi) * 1972-01-18 Office Lady Journal: Scent of Female Cat (ＯＬ日記　牝猫の匂い - OL nikki: Mesuneko no nioi) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-01-29 Love Bandit Rat Man aka Love Bandit Nezumi Kozo (性盗ねずみ小僧 - Seitō Nezumi Kozō) (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-01-29 Wet Lips (濡れた唇 - Nureta kuchibiru) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1972-02-09 Beads From a Petal (花弁のしずく - Kaben no shizuku) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-02-09 She-Beasts' Warm Bodies (しなやかな獣たち - Shinayakana kemonotachi) (Akira Katō) * 1972-02-19 Seduction of the White Angel (白い天使の誘惑 - Shiroi tenshi no yūwaku) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-02-19 Drifter's Affair (さすらいの情事 - Sasurai no jōji) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-02-29 Burning Desire (情炎お七恋唄 - Jōen o-Shichi koiuta) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1972-02-29 (秘事　ひめごと - Himegoto) (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-03-18 Student Wife: Weeping Silently (学生妻　しのび泣き - Gakusei-zuma: Shinobi naki) (Akira Katō) * 1972-03-18 Foreigner's Mistress Oman: Holland Slope in the Rain (らしゃめんお万　雨のオランダ坂 - Rashamen Oman: Ame no oranda-zaka) (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-03-29 Sigh of Roses (薔薇のためいき - Bara no tameiki) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-03-29 Love Hunter: Hot Skin (ラブハンター　熱い肌 - Love hunter: Atsui hada) (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-04-08 (性豪列伝　夜も昼も - Seigōretsuden: Yoru mo hiru mo) (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-04-08 (白い女郎花 - Shiroi ominaeshi) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-04-19 (新宿真夜中物語　男と女 - Shinjuku mayonaka monogatari: Otoko to onna) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1972-04-19 Warmth of Love (愛のぬくもり - Ai no nukumori) (Ai no nukumori) * 1972-04-29 Foreigner's Mistress Oman: Falling Autumn Flower (らしゃめんお万　彼岸花は散った - Rashamen Oman: Higanbana wa chitta) (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-04-29 Apartment Wife: Secret Rendezvous (団地妻　しのび逢い - Danchizuma shinobiai) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-05-17 Headlights in the Rain (雨のヘッドライト - Ame no heddoraito) (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-05-17 Night of the Felines (牝猫たちの夜 - Mesunekotachi no yoru) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-05-27 Mid-Afternoon Love Affair (真昼の情事 - Mahiru no jōji) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-05-27 Eros Schedule Book Continued Concubine Secrets: Lustful Dance (続・色暦大奥秘話　淫の舞 - Zoku irogoyomi ōku hiwa: In no mai) (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-06-07 Delicate Skillful Fingers (白い指の戯れ - Shiroi yubi no tawamure) (Toru Murakawa) * 1972-06-07 Morning of Ecstasy (恍惚の朝 - Kōkotsu no asa) (Akira Katō) * 1972-06-17 Night Spot: Drifting Flower (盛り場　流れ花 - Sakariba: Nagarebana) (Akihiko Yatsumaki) * 1972-06-17 (おんな天国　子だね貰います - Onna tengoku: Kodane moraimasu) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1972-06-28 White Skin Glimmering in the Darkness (闇に浮ぶ白い肌 - Yami ni ukabu shiroi hada) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-06-28 Erotic Story: The Peony Lantern - aka Erotic Bride From Hell aka Hellish Love (性談牡丹燈籠 - Seidan: Botandōrō) (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-07-08 Apartment Wife: Unforgettable Night (団地妻　忘れ得ぬ夜 - Danchizuma wasureenu yoru) (Saburō Endō) * C1972-07-08 (極楽坊主　女悦説法 - Gokuraku bozu: Onna etsuseppo) (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-07-19 Woman On the Night Train (夜汽車の女 - Yogisha no onna) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-07-19 Secret Wife (隠し妻 - Kakushizuma) (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-07-27 Romantic Tale: Otomi and Yosaburo (艶説　お富与三郎 - Ensetsu: Otomi yosaburō) (Akira Katō) * 1972-07-27 (真夏の夜の情事 - Mannatsu no yoru no jōji) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-08-05 Eros Schedule Book Concubine Secrets: Tattoo Contest (色暦大奥秘話　刺青百人競べ - Irogoyomi ōku hiwa irezumi hyaku-nin kurabe) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1972-08-05 Apartment Wife: Afternoon Bliss (団地妻　昼下りの悶え - Danchizuma hirusagari no modae) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-08-16 August: Scent of Eros (八月はエロスの匂い - Hachigatsu wa eros no nioi) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1972-08-16 性豪列伝　死んで貰います]] - [Shindemoraimasu (Isao Hayashi) * [1972-08-26 Mistress (情婦 - Jōfu) (Saburō Endō) * 1972-08-26 Foreigner's Mistress Oman: Tempestuous Skin (艶説女侠伝　お万乱れ肌 - Enzetsu jokyo-den: Oman midarehada) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-09-06 Melancholy Flesh Business: Sensuous Zone (官能地帯　哀しみの女街 - Kannō chitai: Kanashimi no zegen) (Toru Murakawa) * 1972-09-06 Amorous Family: Like a Fox and a Racoon (好色家族　狐と狸 - Kōshoku kazoku: Kitsune to tanuki) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-09-16 Love Affair Exposed (覗かれた情事 - Nozokareta jōji) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-09-16 Secret Chronicle: Prostitution Market ((秘)女郎市場 - Maruhi: Jorō ichiba) (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-09-27 (女子学生　セクシー・ダイナマイト - Joshigakusei: Sekushii dainamaito) (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-09-27 Edo Beauty: Feast of Lust (江戸小町　淫の宴 - Edo komachi: In no utage) (Akira Katō) * 1972-10-07 Seduction of Eros (エロスの誘惑 - Erosu no yūwaku) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1972-10-07 Ichijo's Wet Lust (一条さゆり　濡れた欲情 - Ichijō Sayuri: Nureta yokujō) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1972-10-28 Apartment Wife: Prime Woman (団地妻　女ざかり - Danchizuma onna-zakari) (Saburō Endō) * 1972-10-28 Three Wives: Wild Nights (妻三人　狂乱の夜 - Tsuma san-nin: Yōran no yoru) (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-11-08 Seduction 2: Embrace of the White Angel (白い天使の抱擁 - Shiroi tenshi no hōyō: Yūwaku 2) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-11-08 Sensual Classroom: Techniques in Love (官能教室　愛のテクニック - Kannō kyōshitsu: Ai no tekunikku) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-11-18 Afternoon Affair: Rear Window (昼下がりの情事　裏窓 - Hirusagari no jōji: Ramado) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-11-18 New Eros Schedule Book: An Offering of Fine Skin (新・色暦大奥秘話　－やわ肌献上- - Shin irogoyomi ōku hiwa: Yawahada kenjō) (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-11-29 Erotic Sisters / Lusty Sisters (色情姉妹 - Shikijō shimai) (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-11-29 Sex Hunter: Wet Target (セックス・ハンター　濡れた標的 - Sex hunter: Nureta hyōteki) (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1972-12-16 Secret Chronicle: Opening the Doors To the Sacred Altar ((秘)弁天御開帳 - Maruhi benten gokaichō) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1972-12-16 Office Lady Journal: Affair of Female Cat (ＯＬ日記　牝猫の情事 - OL nikki: Mesuneko no jōji) (Akira Katō) * 1972-12-27 (哀愁のサーキット - Aishu no saakitto) (Toru Murakawa) * 1972-12-27 Naked Seven aka Sengoku Rock: Female Warriors (戦国ロック　疾風の女たち - Sengoku rokku: Nayate no onnatachi) (Yasuharu Hasebe) 1973 * 1973-01-04 New Eros Schedule Book Concubine Secrets: Flower Storm New Year Sex (新色暦大奥秘話　花吹雪おんな事始め - Shin irogoyomi ōoku hiwa: Hanaafubuki onna kotohajime) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1973-01-04 Confessions of an Adolescent Wife: Shocking! (おさな妻の告白　衝撃 ショック - Osanazuma no kokuhaku: Shōgeki shock!) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-01-13 College Girls: Sex Equation (女子大生　ＳＥＸ方程式 - Joshidaisei: Sex hōteishiki) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-01-13 Apartment Wife: Night of the Rape (団地妻　奪われた夜 - Danchizuma: Ubawareta yoru) (Saburō Endō) * 1973-01-24 (性豪列伝　お揉みいたします - Seigoretsuden omomiitashimasu) (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-01-24 Afternoon Affair: Metamorphosis (昼下りの情事　変身 - Hirusagari no jōji: Henshin) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-02-03 Sex Rider: Injured Lust (セックス・ライダー　傷だらけの欲情 - Sex rider: Kizudarake no yokujō) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1973-02-03 Overly-Ripe Breasts: Married Women (熟れすぎた乳房　人妻 - Uresugita chibusa: Hitozuma) (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-02-21 Naked Resume: True Story of Kazuko Shirakawa (実録白川和子　裸の履歴書 - Jitsuroku Shirakawa Kazuko: Hadaka no rirekisho) (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-02-21 Secret of Concubine Palace Addendum: Convent's Gate of Lust ((秘)大奥外伝　尼寺淫の門 - Maruhi ōoku gaiden: Amadera in no mon) (dir: Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-03-03 (女高生ＳＥＸ暴力 - Jokōsei sex bōryoku) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-03-03 (妻三人　肌くらべ - Tsuma sannin: Hadakurabe) (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-03-14 Apartment Wife: Night of Pleasure (団地妻　歓喜の夜 - Danchizuma: Kanki no yoru) (Saburō Endō) * 1973-03-14 Love Affair in Purgatory (さいはての情事 - Saihate no jōji) (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1973-03-24 Lovers Are Wet (恋人たちは濡れた - Koibito-tachi wa nureta) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1973-03-24 Sweet Scent of Eros (エロスは甘き香り - Eros wa amaki kaori) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1973-03-24 (職業別ＳＥＸ攻略法 - Shokugyōbetsu sekkusu kōrya kuhō) (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-04-04 Japan's Pleasure District: Three Sisters At a Turkish Bath (にっぽん歓楽地帯　トルコ三姉妹 - Nippon kanraku-chitai toruko sanshimai) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-04-04 Afternoon Affair: Kyoto Holy Tapestry (昼下りの情事　古都曼陀羅 - Hirusagari no jōji: Koto-mandara) (Masaru Konuma) * 1973-04-14 Apartment Wife: Scent of a Woman (団地妻　女の匂い - Danchizuma: Onna no nioi) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1973-04-14 Prostitute Torture Hell ((秘)女郎責め地獄 - Maruhi: Jorō seme jigoku) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-04-25 Confessions of an Adolescent Wife: Climax! (おさな妻の告白　陶酔 クライマックス - Osanazuma no kokuhaku: Tōsui climax!) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-04-25 Lessons in the Art of Sex: Majoring in Voyeurism (色道講座　のぞき専科 - Shiki-do kōza: Nozoki senka) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1973-04-25 Secret of Concubine Palace Addendum: Aphrodisiac Women Orgy ((秘)大奥外伝　淫薬おんな狂乱 - Maruhi ōoku gaiden inyaku onna kyōran) (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-04-28 (陽は沈み陽は昇る - Hi wa shizumi hi wa noboru) (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1973-05-05 ((秘)温泉穴場さがし - Maruhi onsen anaba sagashi) (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-05-05 (女子大生ＳＥＸ方程式　同棲 - Joshidaisei sex hōteishiki: Dōsei) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-05-23 Woods Are Wet: Woman Hell (女地獄　森は濡れた - Onna jigoku: Mori wa nureta) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1973-05-23 (女高生　肉体暴力 - Jokōsei nikutai bōryoku) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1973-05-23 Love Affair On a Rainy Night (雨の夜の情事 - Ame no yo no jōji) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1973-05-31 Delinquent Girl: Alleycat in Heat (不良少女　野良猫の性春 - Furyo shōjo: Noraneko no seishun) (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-06-02 Love Hunter: Lust (恋の狩人　欲望 - Koi no karyūdo: Yokubō) (Seiichiro Yamaguchi) * 1973-06-13 New Eros Schedule Book Concubine Secrets: Sexual Technique Education (新色暦大奥秘話　愛戯お仕込処 - Shin irogoyomi ōoku hiwa: Aigi oshikomi-dokoro) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-06-13 (（秘）穴場情報　牝馬の吐息 - Maruhi anaba joho: Hinba no toiki) (Saburō Endō) * 1973-06-23 (怨歌情死考　傷だらけの花弁 - Enka jōshikō: Kizudarake no kaben) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1973-06-23 (外人妻 - Gaijin tsuma) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-06-23 Retreat Through the Wet Wasteland (濡れた荒野を走れ - Nureta koya o hashire) (Nureta koya o hashire) * 1973-07-04 Showa Woman: Naked Rashomon (昭和おんなみち　裸性門 - Showa onnamichi: Rashōmon) (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-07-04 Apartment Wife: Playing with Fire (団地妻　火遊び - Danchizuma: Hiasobi) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-07-07 (淫獣の宿 - Injū no yado) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-07-14 Yakuza Goddess: Lust and Honor aka Yakuza Justice: Erotic Code of Honor (やくざ観音　情女仁義]] - Yakuza kannon: Ito jingi) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1973-07-14 Midnight Fairy (真夜中の妖精 - Mayonaka no yōsei) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-07-14 Sex War (必殺色仕掛け - Hissatsu irojikake) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-07-25 Sanctuary in the Night (夜の禁猟区 - Yoru no kinryō-ku) (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1973-07-25 Love Makes Me Wet (愛に濡れたわたし - Ai ni nureta watashi) (Akira Katō) * 1973-08 Semidokyumento henshitsu-sha (セミドキュメント　変質者) (Takeshi Wakabayashi; prod: Prima / プリマ企画) * 1973-08-04 Erotic Journey: Love Affair in Hong Kong (色情旅行　香港慕情 - Shikijō ryokō: Hong Kong bojō) (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-08-04 Joshidaisei: Sex kaki seminaaru (女子大生　ＳＥＸ夏期ゼミナール) (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-08-15 Sex-Crime Coast: School of Piranha (肉体犯罪海岸　－ピラニアの群れ - Nikutai hanzai kaigan: Piranha no mure) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-08-15 Sex Report From a Female Private Detective: Housewife Prostitution (女調査員ＳＥＸレポート　主婦売春 - Jochōsain sex report: Shufu baishun) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1973-08-15 ((秘)商社情報　女買い占め売り惜しみ - Maruhi shōshajōhō onna kaishime urioshimi) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-08-25 Secret Chronicle: Crimson Goddess in Paradise ((秘)極楽紅弁天 - Maruhi: Gokuraku aka-benten) (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-08-25 Female Teacher: Private Life (女教師　私生活 - Onna kyōshi: Shiseikatsu) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1973-09 Dokyumento poruno: Zoku hatsujou-zoku o hagu (ドキュメントポルノ　続・発情族を剥ぐ) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Prima / プリマ企画) * 1973-09-12 Legend of the Sex Thief in Edo (大江戸性盗伝　－女斬り - Ōedo seitō-den onnagiri) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-09-12 Shinjuku Love Hotel: Secret Weekend Paradise (新宿ラブ・ホテル　週末(秘)天国 - Shinjuku love hotel: Shūmatsu maruhi tengoku) (Saburō Endō) * 1973-09-22 (密のしたたり - Mitsunoshitatari) (Akira Katō) * 1973-09-22 True Story of Sex and Violence in a Female High School (番格　女子高校生のＳＥＸと暴力の実態 - Bankaku: Joshikōkōsei no sex to bōryoku no jittai) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1973-10 Dokyumento poruno: Himo (ドキュメントポルノ　女紐) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; Prima / プリマ企画) * 1973-10-05 Wandering Seagull: Night in Kushiro (さすらいかもめ　－釧路の夜 - Sasurai kamome: Kushiro no yoru) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1973-10-05 (実話ポルノ事件簿　結婚詐欺 - Jitsuwa poruno jikenbo: Kekkon sagi) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1973-10-05 (性豪列伝　夜の牝馬ならし - Seigōretsuden: Yoru no hinba narashi ) (Isao Hayashi) * 1973-10-24 ((秘)女郎残酷色地獄 - Maruhi jorō zankoku shokujigoku) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1973-10-24 (人妻　－残り火－ - Hitozuma: Nokoribi) (Tadahiko Isomi) * 1973-11-03 A Man and a Woman Behind the Fusuma Screen (四畳半襖の裏張り - [Kumashiro) * [1973-11-03 (女子大生　偽処女 - Joshidaisei: Nise shojo) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1973-11-20 Sex Education Mistresses (性教育ママ - Sei-kyōiku mama) (Akira Katō) * 1973-11-20 Sigh (ためいき - Tameiki) (Chūsei Sone) * 1973-12-05 Office Lady Journal: Poaching (ＯＬ日記　密漁 あさる - OL nikki: Mitsuryō Asaru) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1973-12-05 Female Teacher: Sweet Life (女教師　甘い生活 - Onna kyōshi: Amai seikatsu) (Masaru Konuma) * 1973-12-15 Season of Lust: A Trail of Honey From an 18 Year Old (欲情の季節　密をぬる１８才 - Yokujō no kisetsu: Mitsu o nuru 18-sai) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1973-12-15 (女調査員ＳＥＸレポート　婦女暴行 - Jochōsain sex report: Fujo bōkō) (Yukihiko Kondō) * [1973-12-15 Trap of Lust (愛欲の罠 - Aiyoku no wana) (Atsushi Yamatoya) * 1973-12-26 Kanto County Sex Unit (バンカク　関東ＳＥＸ軍団 - Bankaku: Kantō sex gundan) (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1973-12-26 Crazy Season (狂棲時代 - Kyōsei jidai) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) 1974 * 1974-01 Dokyumento poruno: Toruko tekunikku dai zenshuu (ドキュメントポルノ　トルコテクニック大全集) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Prima / プリマ企画) * 1974-01-03 Wet Lust: 21 Strippers (濡れた欲情　特出し２１人 - Nureta Yokujo: Tokudashi 21-nin) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-01-03 Concubine Secrets: Glorious Sex Scroll (大奥秘話　晴姿姫ごと絵巻 - Ooku Hiwa Haresugata Himegoto-emaki) (Isao Hayashi) * 1974-01-15 Apartment Wife: Afternoon Seduction (団地妻　昼下りの誘惑 - Danchizuma: Hirusagari no yūwaku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-01-15 Confessions of An Adolescent Wife: Ecstasy! (おさな妻の告白　失神 エクスタシー - Osanazuma no kokuhaku: Shisshin!) (Tadahiko Isomi) * 1974-01-26 Professional Sex Performers: A Docu-Drama (実録エロ事師たち - Jitsuroku erogotoshitachi) (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-01-26 Secret of the College Girls: Part-Time Sex Pros ((秘)女子大生　ＳＥＸアルバイト - Maruhi joshidaisei: Sex arbeit) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1974-01-26 (セミドキュメント　スケバン用心棒 - Semidokyumento: Sukeban yōjinbō) (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1974-02 (ドキュメントポルノ　（秘）痴漢テクニック - Dokyumento poruno: Maruhi chikan tekunikku) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Prima / プリマ企画) * 1974-02-06 Gypsy Rose: A Docu-Drama (実録ジプシー・ローズ - Jitsuroku: Gypsy Rose) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-02-06 Office Lady Journal: Wet Bundle (ＯＬ日記　濡れた札束 - OL nikki: Nureta satsutaba) (Akira Katō) * 1974-02-16 Man and Woman Behind the Fusuma Screen: Enduring Skin (四畳半襖の裏張り　しのび肌 - Yojo-han fusuma no urabari: Shinobi hada) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-02-16 Sigh 2 (続ためいき - Zoku tameiki) (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-03 (ポルノだよ！全員集合（秘）わいせつ集団 - Poruno da yo! Zen'in shūgō maruhi waisetsu shūdan) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Prima / プリマ企画) * 1974-03-02 (ドキュメントポルノ　いろ気狂い / ドキュメントポルノ　色狂い - Dokyumento poruno: Iro kichigai) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Prima / プリマ企画) * 1974-03-02 (女子大生　かりそめの妻 - Joshi daisei: Karisome no tsuma) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1974-03-02 White Whore (白い娼婦　花芯のたかまり - Kashin no takamari) (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-03-13 Office Lady Journal: Ruined Lust (ＯＬ日記　ちぎれた愛欲 - OL nikki: Chigireta aiyoku) (Asao Kuwayama) * 1974-03-13 (昼下りの情事　噂の看護婦 - Hirusagari no jōji: Uwasa no kangofu) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1974-04 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　続トルコテクニック大全集 - Jitsuroku erogotoshitachi: Jungyo hanadensha) (Isao Hayashi) * 1974-04-09 Professional Sex Performers: A Docu-Drama (実録エロ事師たち　巡業花電車 - Jitsuroku erogotoshitachi: Jungyo hanadensha) (Isao Hayashi) * 1974-04-09 (日本モーテルエロチカ　回転ベッドの女 - Nihon mōteru erochika: Kaiten betto no onna) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-04-20 Sukeban Deka: Dirty Mary (すけばん刑事　ダーティ・マリー - Sukeban deka: Dirty Mary) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1974-04-04 Key (鍵 - Kagi) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-04-04 Lost Love: Oil Hell (ロスト・ラブ　－あぶら地獄－ - Lost love: Abura jigoku) (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-06-08 (キャンパス・ポルノ　ピエロの乳房 - Campus porno: Pierrot no chibusa) (Yoshifumi Iwasaki) * 1974-06-08 (卓のチョンチョン - Taku no chonchon) (Isao Hayashi／Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-06-08 Man & Woman Sexology: Private Lessons (男女性事学　個人授業 - Danjo Seiji-gaku: Kojin jugyo) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1974-06-22 Last Day of the Red Light District: March 31, 1958 aka The Last Whorehouse (赤線最後の日　昭和３３年３月３１日 - Akasen saigo no hi: Showa 33-nen 31-nichi) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1974-06-22 Flower and Snake (花と蛇 - Hana To hebi) (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-07-06 Secret Book: Turbulent Cloud (秘本　乱れ雲 - Hihon: Midaregumo) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-07-06 Sex Highway: Woman's Parking Lot (ＳＥＸハイウェイ　女の駐車場 - Sex highway: Onna no chushajo) (Tadahiko Isomi) * 1974-07-20 (ふるさとポルノ記　津軽シコシコ節 - Furusato porunoki: Tsugaru shikoshiko bushi) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-07-20 New Apartment Wife: Afternoon Beast (新・団地妻　けものの昼下り - Danchizuma: Kemono no hirusagari) (Akira Katō) * 1974-07-20 Maruhi Hon Kon jin niku shijou (（秘）香港人肉市場) (Kensuke Sawa) * 1974-08-03 (カルーセル麻紀　夜は私を濡らす - Carousel Maki: Yoru wa watashi o nurasu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-08-03 Female Ninja Magic: 100 Trampled Flowers (くノ一淫法　百花卍がらみ - Kunoichi ninpo: Hyakka manji-garimi) (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-08-03 Occult Sex (セミドキュメント　オカルトＳＥＸ - Semi-dokyumento: Okaruto sex) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1974-08-14 (黒い牝豹Ｍ - Kuroi mehyō emu) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1974-08-14 (妹 - Imōto) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1974-08-28 Modern Prostitution: Lust Under a Uniform (現代娼婦考　制服の下のうずき - Gendai shofu-ko: Seifuku no shita no uzuki) (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-08-28 Kaoru Kiri: The Best Lesbian in Japan, a Docu-Drama (実録桐かおる　－にっぽん一のレズビアン－ - Jitsuroku Kiri Kaoru: Nippon ichi no lesbian) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1974-09 Wet Dice (濡れた賽ノ目 - Nureta sai no me) (Koji Wakamatsu; prod: Wakamatsu Pro) * 1974-09-11 Bawdy Tales of Edo: Octopus & Sea Shell (江戸艶笑夜話　蛸と赤貝 - Edo ensho yawa: Tako to akagai) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1974-09-11 Secret Chronicle: She-Beast Market aka Lusty Beast Market ((秘)色情めす市場 - Maruhi: Shikijo mesu ichiba) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1974-09-21 Red Light District: Gonna Get Out (赤線玉の井　ぬけられます - Akasen tamanoi: Nukeraremasu) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-10 (セミドキュメント　(秘)パンマ - Semi-dokyumento: Maruhi panma) (Yoyogi Tadashi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1974-10-05 Morning Frenzy (狂乱の喘ぎ - Kyoran no aegi) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * -C 1974-10-05 (花嫁は濡れていた - Hanayome wa nureteita) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1974-10-26 Secret Book: Sleeve and Sleeve (秘本　袖と袖 - Hihon: Sode to sode) (Akira Katō) * 1974-10-26 Wife to Be Sacrificed (生贄夫人 - Ikenie fujin) (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-11 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　痴漢集団 - Dokyumento-poruno: Chikan shuudan) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1974-11-09 Orgasms: Bath House Secret Techniques (トルコ風呂(秘)昇天 - Toruko-buro maruhi shoten) (Isao Hayashi) * 1974-11-02 (あばよダチ公 - Abayo dachiko) (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1974-11-02 Virgin Blues (バージンブルース - Baajin burūsu) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1974-12 (セミドキュメント　未亡人下宿 - Semi-dokyumento: Mibōjin geshuku) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1974-12 (制服売春 / ドキュメントポルノ　制服売春 - Dokyumento-poruno: Seifuku baishun) (Tadashi Yoyogi; Watanabe Productions) * 1974-12-07 (制服の処女　男狂い - Seifuku no shojo: Otokogurui) (Saburō Endō) * 1974-12-07 Boso Rhythm: Thank God For Women (房総ペコペコ節おんな万祝 - Boso pekopeko-bushi: Onna maiwai) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-12-28 (炎の肖像 - Honō no shōzō) (藤田敏八 / 加藤彰) * 1974-12-28 (宵待草 - Yoimachigusa) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) 1975 * 1975-01 (猛烈ポルノ列島 - Mōretsu poruno rettō) (Genji Nakamura) * 1975-01-14 Secret Book: Peeled Egg (秘本むき玉子 - Hihon: Muki tamago) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-01-14 (実録　元祖マナ板ショー - Jitsuroku: Ganso manaita shō) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-01-25 Red Light District: Woman in the Honmoku Brothel (赤線本牧チャブヤの女 - Akasen honmoku chabuya no onna) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1975-01-25 Teenagers' Sex Journal '75 (十代の性典'７５ - Jūdai no seiten '75) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1975-02-08 A Woman Called Sada Abe aka Sada Abe, a Docu-Drama (実録阿部定 - Jitsuroku: Abe Sada) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1975-02-19 New Apartment Wife: Prostitution in Building #113 (Shin danchizuma: Baishun gurupu 13-gokan - 新・団地妻　売春グループ１３号館) (Shōgorō Nishimura * 1975-02-19 Lesbian World: Ecstasy (レスビアンの世界　－恍惚－ - Lesbian no sekai: Kōkotsu) (Masaru Konuma) * 1975-03 New Widow's Boarding House: Renting Skin (続未亡人下宿　表も貸します　裏も貸します - Shin mibōjin geshuku: Omote mo kashimasu ura mo kashimasu) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; Watanabe Productions) * 1975-03 (セミドキュメント　にっぽん痴漢五十年史 - Semi-dokyumento Nippon chikan go jū-nen-shi) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; Watanabe Productions) * 1975-03-05 The Rose and the Whip (薔薇と鞭 - Bara to muchi) (Saburō Endō) * 1975-03-05 True Story of a Woman in Jail: Sex Hell (実録おんな鑑別所　性地獄 - Jitsuroku onna kanbetsusho: Sei-jigoku) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1975-03-19 (トルコ（秘）悶絶 - Toruko maruhi monzetsu) (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-04 (ドキュメントポルノ　旅館（秘）テクニック / ドキュメント　(オンセン)旅館（秘）テクニック - Dokyumento poruno: Ryokan maruhi tekunikku) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-04 (セミドキュメント　男漁り - Semi-dokyumento: Otoko isari) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-04-01 (襟裳岬 - Erimomisaki) (Akira Katō) * 1975-04-12 Love Doll Report: An Adult Toy (大人のオモチャ　ダッチワイフ・レポート - Otona no omocha: Dacchi waifu report) (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-04-12 (女子大生　モーテル歌麿遊び - Joshidaisei moteru tamaro asobi) (Tadahiko Isomi) * 1975-04-26 Cruelty: Black Rose Torture aka Cruelty: Black Rose Slave (残酷　黒薔薇私刑 - Zankoku: Kurobara lynch) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-05-10 Red Light Tobita Brothel (赤線飛田遊廓 - Akasen tobita yukaku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-05-17 New Apartment Wife: Blue Film Woman (Shin danchizuma: Blue film no onna - 新・団地妻　ブルーフィルムの女) (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-05-17 (信州シコシコ節　温泉芸者ＶＳお座敷ストリッパー - (Shinshū shikoshiko bushi onsen geisha buiesu ozashiki sutorippaa) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1975-06-04 Lesbian World: Fondling (続・レスビアンの世界　－愛撫－ - Zoku lesbian no sekai: Aibu) (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-06-04 Female Teacher: Boy Hunt (女教師　少年狩り - Onna kyoshi: Shonen-gari) (Masaru Konuma) * 1975-06-18 Oryu's Passion: Bondage Skin (お柳情炎　縛り肌 - Oryū jōen: Shibari hada) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-06-18 (トルコ風呂(秘)外伝　尼僧極楽 - Toruko buro maruhi gaiden: Niso gokuraku) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1975-07 (セミドキュメント　続女体の神秘 - Semi-dokyumento- Zoku nyotai no shinpi) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-07-01 (セミドキュメント　新・未亡人下宿 - Semi-dokyumento: Shin mibōjin geshuku) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-07-01 Tokyo Emanuelle (東京エマニエル夫人 - Tokyo Emanieru fujin) (Akira Katō) * 1975-07-01 True Story of a Woman in Jail Continues (続実録おんな鑑別所 - Zoku jitsuroku onna kanbetsusho) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1975-07-23 Housewife's Experience: Tenement Apartment, the Sequel (主婦の体験レポート　続おんなの四畳半 - Shufu no taiken report: Zoku onna no yo-jo-han) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1975-07-23 Cruel High School Girl Sex Lynch (残酷　女高生(性)私刑 - Zankoku jokyōsei (sei) lynch) (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-08 (セミドキュメント　心中ＳＥＸ五十年史 - Semi-dokyumento: Shinjū sex go jū-nen-shi) (Shōgorō Nishimura; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-08-09 Trembling (わななき - Wananaki) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-08-09 Black Rose Ascension (黒薔薇昇天 - Kurobara shoten) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1975-08-23 (レズビアンの女王　続・桐かおる - Rezubian no joō: Zoku * Kiri Kaoru) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-08-23 100 High School Girls: Secret Motel Report (女高生１００人　(秘)モーテル白書 - Jokosei 100-nin: Maruhi motel hakusho) (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-09-06 (ドキュメント　痴漢アパート - Dokyumento: Chikan apaato) (Shin'ichi Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-09-06 (ドキュメント　続・制服売春 - Semi-dokyumento: Zoku seifuku baishun) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-09-06 Female Diver's Secret Report: Ecstasy ((秘)海女レポート　淫絶 - Maruhi ama report: Monzetsu) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1975-09-06 Office Lady Journal: Indecent Relations (ＯＬ日記　猥褻な関係 - OL nikki: Waisetsuna kankei) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1975-09-20 Lady Kamakura: Cherry Boy Club (鎌倉夫人　童貞倶楽部 - Kamakura fujin: Dotei club) (Isao Hayashi) * 1975-09-20 (トルコ(秘)最前線　－密技９６手－ - Toruko maruhi saizensen: Mitsugi 96 te) (Saburō Endō) * 1975-10 (トルコ大百科　（秘）名勝負 - Toruko dai hyakka: Maruhi mei shōbu) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-10 (セミドキュメント　名器の研究 - Semi-dokyumento: Meiki no kenkyū) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1975-10-04 Nurses' Secret Chart: Randy White Uniforms (看護婦(秘)カルテ　白い制服の悶え - Kangofu maruhi karute: Shiroi seifuku no modae) (Akihiko Yatsumaki) * 1975-10-04 New Lesbian World: Rapture (新・レスビアンの世界　－陶酔－ - Shin lesbian no sekai: Tosui) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1975-10-18 Great Edo: Secret Story of a Female Doctor in Trouble (大江戸　(秘)おんな医者あらし - Oedo: Maruhi onna isha arashi) (Masaru Konuma) * 1975-10-18 Hostess Confidential: Three Juicy Sisters (ホステス情報　潮ふき三姉妹 - Hostess joho: Shiofuki sanshimai) (Chūsei Sone) * 1975-11 New Widow's Boarding House: Renting the Inner Room (新未亡人下宿　奥の間貸します - Shin mibōjin geshuku: Oku no ma kashimasu) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1975-11 Porno report: Sex shikakenin (ポルノレポート　ＳＥＸ仕掛人) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Watanabe Pro / Pro Taka) * 1975-11-01 Tokyo Emanuelle: Private Lessons (東京エマニエル夫人　個人教授 - Tokyo Emanuelle Fujin: Kojin kyoju) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1975-11-01 White Female Cat: Ecstasy At High Noon (白い牝猫　真昼のエクスタシー - Shiroi mesuneko: Mahiru no ecstasy) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1975-11-22 New Apartment Wife: Swapping (Shin danchizuma: Swapping - 新・団地妻　夫婦交換) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1975-11-22 Banned Book: Flesh Futon (発禁　肉蒲団 - Hakkin nikubuton) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1975-12 (ドキュメント　痴漢女湯のぞき / ドキュメントポルノ　痴漢女湯のぞき - Dokyumento-poruno: Chikan onna yu nozoki) (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1975-12 (ドキュメント　女子大寮（秘）レポート / 女子大寮（秘）レポート - Dokyumento: Joshidairyō maruhi repōto) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1975-12-06 Newlywed Hell (新妻地獄 - Niizuma jigoku) (Akira Katō) * 1975-12-24 Wet Lust: Opening the Tulip (濡れた欲情　ひらけ！チューリップ - Nureta yokujo: Hirake! Tulip) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1975-12-24 Housewife's Experience: New Tenement Apartment (主婦の体験レポート　新・おんなの四畳半 - Shufu no taiken report: Shin onna no yo-jo-han) (Kazunari Takeda) 1976 * 1976-01-08 Widow's Boarding House: I Can Cum Right Away (新・未亡人下宿　すぐ入れます / 未亡人下宿　すぐ入れます - Mibōjin geshuku: Sugu iremasu) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1976-01-08 Cloistered Nun: Runa's Confession (修道女ルナの告白 - Shudojo Runa no kokuhaku) (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-01-08 Lady Ecstasy: Pleasure Profound aka Housewife in Prison - aka Madame Ecstasy (淫絶夫人　快楽の奥 - Inzetsu Fujin: Kairaku no oku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-01-24 (セミドキュメント　（秘）女肉市場 - Semi-dokyumento: Maruhi onna niku shijō) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-01-24 New True Story of Woman Condemned To Hell (新・実録おんな鑑別所　－恋獄－ - Shin jitsuroku onna kanbetsusho rengoku) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-01-24 Koichiro Uno's Up & Wet (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて立つ - Uno Koichiro no nurete tatsu) (Akira Katō) * 1976-02-07 (ポルノレポート　金髪パンマ - Poruno repōto: Kinpatsu panma) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Production Taka) * 1976-02-07 Rape! (犯す！ - Okasu!) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1976-02-07 (ＳＥＸ野郎　(秘)移動売春 - Sex yarō: Maruhi idō baishun) (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-02-21 My Sex Report: Intensities (わたしのＳＥＸ白書　絶頂度 - Watashi no sex-hakusho) (Chūsei Sone) * 1976-02-21 Competition: Married Couples Secret Technique (夫婦秘戯くらべ - Fufu higi kurabe) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1976-03-06 Female Teacher: Cherry Boy Hunt (女教師　童貞狩り - Onna kyoshi: Dotei-gari) (Akira Katō) * 1976-03-06 Apartment Wife: Flesh Financing (団地妻　肉体金融 - Danchizuma: Nikutai kinyu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-03-13 (新どぶ川学級 - Shin dobugawa gakkyu) (Koji Okamoto) * 1976-03-19 Semi-Documentary: Runaway Sex Gang (セミドキュメント　暴走ＳＥＸ集団 - Semi-document: Bōsō sex shūdan) (Genji Watanabe; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-03-19 Wet Vase (濡れた壺 - Nureta tsubo) (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-03-19 (禁断　制服の悶え - Kindan: Seifuku no modae) (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-04 (スケバン総連合 - Sukeban sō rengō) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-04-03 (ポルノレポート　変態 - Poruno repōto: Hentai) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Production Taka) * 1976-04-03 Fully Opened: Sisters Exposed aka Two Sisters: Strippers (全開　特出し姉妹 - Zenkai tokudashi Shimai) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1976-04-14 Runa's Confession: "Men Crawling All Over Me" (ルナの告白　私に群がった男たち - Runa no kokuhaku: Watashi ni muragatta otokotachi) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-04-14 (淫乱な関係 - Inranna kankei) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1976-05-01 (出戻り　肉体のうずき - Demodori: Nikutai no uzuki) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1976-05-01 Secret Wish (ひめごころ - Himegokoro) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-05-01 Cage of Lust: Wives' Afternoon (「妻たちの午後」より　官能の檻 - Tsumatachi no gogo Yori: Kano no ori) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-05-15 That Feeling (あの感じ - Ano kanji) (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-05-15 Lewd Widow (淫絶未亡人 - Inzetsu mibojin) (Chūsei Sone) * 1976-05-29 I Am 18 Years Old: Secret Story of a Mistress (私は１８才　（秘）二号生活 - Watashi wa 18-sai: Maruhi nigo seikatsu) (Akihiko Yatsumaki) * 1976-06-12 (女子大寮（秘）レポート　欲しがる年頃 - Joshidairyō maruhi repōto: Hoshi garu toshigoro) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1976-06-12 (ポルノレポート　暴行魔 - Poruno repōto: Bōkō-ma) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Production Taka) * 1976-05-29 (好色演戯　濡れ濡れ - Koshoku engi: Nurenure) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1976-06-12 Walker in the Attic - aka Stroller in the Attic (江戸川乱歩猟奇館　屋根裏の散歩者 - Edogawa Rampo ryoki-kan: Yaneura no sanpo sha) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1976-06-12 Slave Wife (奴隷妻 - Dorei zuma) (Akira Katō) * 1976-06-26 Exposure: Call Girl's Testimony (あるコールガールの証言　露出 - Aru callgirl no shogen: Roshutsu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-07-07 (セミドキュメント　痴漢のすすめ - Semi-dokyumento: Chikan no susume) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; Watanabe Productions) * 1976-07-07 Late Bloom: Campus Erotica (キャンパス・エロチカ　熟れて開く - Campus erotica: Urete hiraku) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1976-07-07 Assault! Jack the Ripper (暴行切り裂きジャック - Bōkō Kirisaki Jakku) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1976-07-21 (実録　（秘）通勤痴女日記 - Jitsuroku: Maruhi tsūkin chijo nikki) (Kan Mukai; prod: Universe Pro) * 1976-07-21 Female Convict 101: Sexual Hell (女囚１０１　性感地獄 - Joshū 101: Seikan jigoku) (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-07-21 One Summer Experience: Sexy Virgin (性処女　ひと夏の経験 - Seishojo: Hitonatsu no keiken) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1976-07-31 (（秘）夜這い　後家ころがし - Maruhi yobai: Goke korogashi) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-07-31 Getting Raped or Raped (犯される - Okasareru) (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-07-31 Lusty Ama: Stirred-Up Pot (色情海女　乱れ壺 - Shikijō ama: Midare tsubo) (Saburō Endō) * 1976-08-11 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　淫絶（秘）白書 - Dokyumento poruno: Inzetsu maruhi hakusho) (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-08-11 Midsummer Night's Affair: Bliss (真夏の夜の情事　悶え - Manatsu no yo no jōji: Modae) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-08-11 I Am Aroused (感じるんです - Kanjirundesu) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1976-08-21 (四畳半青春硝子張り - Yojohan garasubari ) (Akira Katō) * 1976-08-21 (嗚呼！！花の応援団 - Ah!! Hana no oh-endan) (Chūsei Sone) * 1976-09 Boarding House Molester (痴漢下宿屋 - Chikan geshuku ya) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1976-09-08 Tokyo Secret Night Report - aka Secret Night Report: Warm Sap (東京(秘)ナイト・レポート　熱い樹液 - Tokyo maruhi night report: Atsui jueki) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-09-08 (幼な妻　初夜のわななき - Osanazuma: Shoya no wananaki) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe; script: Banmei Takahashi) * 1976-09-25 High School Drop Out Girl (セミドキュメント　非行女高生 - Semi-dokyumento: Hikō jokōsei) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-09-25 International Stewardess: Erotic Flight (国際線スチュワーデス　官能飛行 - Kokusai-sen stewardress: Kanno hiko) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-09-25 Tattooed Flower Vase (花芯の刺青　熟れた壺 - Kashin no irezumi: Nureta tsubo) (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-10-09 (発情 - Hatsujō) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Production Taka) * 1976-10-09 (トルコ最新テクニック　吸舌 - Toruko saishin tekunikku: Kyuzetsu) (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-10-09 Apartment Wife: Secret Call Girl (団地妻　(秘)出張売春 - Danchizuma: Maruhi shuccho baishun) (dir: Nobuaki Shirai) * 1976-10-20 Assault! (暴行！ - Boko!) (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1976-10-20 (東京秘密ホテル　けものの戯れ - Tokyo himitsu hoteru: Kemono no tawamure) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1976-10-20 (セミドキュメント　悶絶キャバレー - Semi dokyumento: Monzetsu kyabaree) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-11-03 (女高生(性)白書　肉体収容所 - Jokosei marusei hakusho) (Akihiko Yatsumaki) * 1976-11-03 (幼な妻　絶叫！！ - Osanazuma: Zekkyō) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1976-11-03 (悪徳医　堕胎 - Akutoku-i: Datai) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1976-11-14 (四年三組のはた - Yonen sangumi no hata) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-11-17 (十三段こんにゃく締め - Jū-san-dan konnyaku shime) (Kan Mukai; prod: Universe Pro) * 1976-11-17 Confessions of a Female Secretary: Juice From the Fruit (女秘書の告白　果肉のしたたり - Onna hisho no kokuhaku: Kaniku no shitatari) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1976-11-17 (絶頂の女 - Zecchō no onna) (Saburō Endō) * 1976-11-27 (セミドキュメント　女体狩り - Semi-dokyumento: Nyotai-gari) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-11-27 Student Mistress: Taste of a Virgin (学生情婦　処女の味 - Gakusei mabu: Shojo no aji) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-11-27 Lusty Wife: Temptation of Flesh (色情妻　肉の誘惑 - Shikijo-zuma: Niku no yuwaku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-12-08 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　淫蕩主婦 - Dokyumento poruno: Intō shufu) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Productions) * 1976-12-08 Lady Moonflower - aka Flower of the Night (夕顔夫人 - Yūgao fujin) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-12-08 (欲情 - Yokujō) (木俣堯喬) * 1976-12-25 (サチコの幸 - Sachiko no sachi) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1976-12-25 (嗚呼！！花の応援団　役者やのォー - Ah!! Hana no oh-endan yakusha yanoo) (Chūsei Sone) 1977 * 1977-01-22 Tissue Paper By the Geisha's Pillow (四畳半芸者の枕紙 - Yojōhan geisha no makuragami) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-01-22 Rape! 13th Hour (レイプ２５時　暴姦 - Rape! 25-ji bokan) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1977-04-22 (タクシー野郎　夜の淫花 - Taxi yarō: Yoru no inka) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-02-01 Lusty Afternoon (肉欲の昼下り - Nikuyoku no hirusagari) (Akira Katō) * 1977-02-01 Painful Bliss! Final Twist - aka Erotic Ecstasy: Sexual Sensations aka The The Peculiar Triangle (悶絶!! どんでん返し - Monzetsu: Donden gaeshi) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1977-02-12 (おんな（秘）発情度 - Onna maruhi hatsujoki) (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-02-12 (セミドキュメント　絶淫 - Semi-dokyumento: Zetsu-in) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-02-22 Erotic Diary of an Office Lady - aka Office Lady Lusty Journal: "Ah, There's Something Inside Me!" (ＯＬ官能日記　あｧ！私の中で - OL kanno nikki: Ah! Watashi no naka de) (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-02-23 Beauty's Exotic Dance - Torture! (発禁本「美人乱舞」より　責める！ - Hakkinbon bijin ranbu yori: Semeru!) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1977-02-23 (女高生トリオ　性感試験 - Jokosei torio: Seikanshiken) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1977-02-23 (日本国刑法第１７７条　強姦罪 / 日本国刑法第百七十七条　強姦罪 - Nippon-koku keihō dai 177-jo: Gōkan-za) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1977-03-05 Koichiro Uno's Yummy and Meaty (宇能鴻一郎のむちむちぷりん - Uno Koichiro no muchimuchi purin) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1977-03-05 Rape Frenzy: Five Minutes Before Graduation (卒業五分前　群姦リンチ - Sotsugyo 5-fun mae: Gunkan lynch) (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1977-03-05 Widow's Boarding House: Teaching Sex (新・未亡人下宿　いろ色教えます - Mibōjin geshuku: Iro oro oshiemasu) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-03-19 (野球狂の詩 - Yakyukyō no uta) (Akira Katō) * 1977-03-19 (嗚呼！！花の応援団　男涙の親衛隊 - Ah!! Hana no oh-endan: Otoko namida no shineitai) (Chūsei Sone) * 1977-04-09 The Red Petal Is Wet (赤い花弁が濡れる - Akai kaben ga nureru) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-04-09 (（秘）温泉　岩風呂の情事 - Maruhi onsen: Iwaburo jōji) (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-04-09 (絶品つぼ合わせ / 絶品　つぼ合せ - Zeppin tsubo awase) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-04-23 In the Realm of Sex (性と愛のコリーダ - Seito ai no koriida) (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-04-23 Dannoura Pillow War (壇の浦夜枕合戦記 - Dannoura yomakura kassenki) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1977-05-07 (淫婦　悶え泣き - Inpu modae naki) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1977-05-21 Girl's Pleasure: Man Hunting (横須賀男狩り　少女・悦楽 - Yokosuka otoko-gari: Shōjo kairaku) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1977-05-21 Wet and Crying: Based On Aiko Nakayama's School of Widows (中山あい子「未亡人学校」より　濡れて泣 - Nakayama Aiko "Mibojin gakko" yori: Nurete naku) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1977-05-21 (ドキュメントポルノ　覗きさわり魔 - Dokyumento poruno: Nozoki sawari-ma) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-06-04 Rape Me: Sexual Assault in a Hotel Room (ホテル強制わいせつ事件　犯して！ - Hotel kyosei waisetsu jiken: Okashite!) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1977-06-04 Fairy in a Cage - aka Woman in a Cage (檻の中の妖精 - Ori no naka no yōsei) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1977-06-04 Semi-Documentary: Fainting Virgin (セミドキュメント　処女失神 - Semi-document: Shojo shisshin) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-06-25 (むれむれ女子大生 - Muremure joshidaisei) (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-06-25 Showtime - (「市井」より　本番 - Honban) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-06-25 ((秘)暴力性犯罪 - Maruhi boryoku: Sei hanzai) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1977-07-09 Pink Salon: "We're Waiting For You With Tissue Paper" (おさわりサロン　おしぼりでお待ちします - Osawari salon: Oshibori de omachishimasu) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1977-07-09 Female Delinquent: A Docu-Drama (実録不良少女　姦 - Jitsuroku furyo shōjo: Kan) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1977-07-23 Apartment Wife: Rainy Day Affair (団地妻　雨やどりの情事 - Danchizuma: Amayadori no jōji]) (dir: Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-07-23 Nasty Diver (夜這い海女 - Yobai ama) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1977-07-23 (セミドキュメント　制服売春　白い乳房 - Semi-dokumento: Seifuku baishun: Shiroi chibusa) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-08 (セミドキュメント　（秘）夜這い - Semi-dokyumento: Maruhi yobai) (Tadashi Yoyogi) * 1977-08-06 Koichiro Uno's Up and Down (宇能鴻一郎の上と下 - Uno Kōichirō no ue to shita) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1977-08-06 Female Convict 101: Suck (女囚101 しゃぶる - Joshū 101: Shaburu) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1977-08-06 (それゆけ痴漢 - Soreyuke chikan) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-08-20 Lady Chatterley in Tokyo (東京チャタレー夫人 - Tokyo Chatterly Fujin) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1977-08-20 (夢野久作の少女地獄 - Yumeno Kyūsaku no shōjo jigoku) (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-08-25 (先生のつうしんぼ - Sensei no tsūshinbo) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1977-09-03 Being Assaulted (襲られる - Yarareru) (Akira Katō) * 1977-09-03 College Girl: One Summer Experience (女子大生　ひと夏の経験 - Joshidaisei: Hitonatsu no taiken) (Yukihiko Kondō) * 1977-09-03 (主婦売春グループ　濡れた淫婦 - Shufu baishun gurūpu: Nureta inpu) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-09-17 (若妻日記　悶える - Wakazuma nikki: Modaeru) (Isao Hayashi) * 1977-09-17 (新宿乱れ街　いくまで待って - Shinjuku midaregai: Ikumade matte) (Chūsei Sone) * 1977-09-17 Widow's Boarding House: Renting Pussy on a Floor Mat (未亡人下宿　下もかします四畳半 / 未亡人下宿　下も貸します四畳半 - Mibōjin geshuku: Shitamo kashimasu yojōhan) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-10-01 Erotic Campus: Rape Reception (エロス学園　感度ばつぐん - Eros gakuen: Kando batsugun) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1977-10-01 Fascination: Portrait of a Lady (幻想夫人絵図 - Gensō fujin ezu) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1977-10-01 Semi-Documentary: Virgin's Obscene Behavior (セミドキュメント　処女痴態 - Semi-document: Shojo chitai) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro)* 1977-10-15 Secret Honeymoon: Rape Train (（秘）ハネムーン　暴行列車 - Maruhi honeymoon: Boko ressha) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1977-10-15 (昼下りの情事　すすり泣き - Hirusagari no jōji: Susurinaki) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1977-10-29 Female Teacher (女教師 - Onna kyōshi) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1977-10-29 Devil in the Flesh (肉体の悪魔 - Nikutai no akuma) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1977-11-12 (異常性欲魔 - Ijō seiyoku-ma) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1977-11-12 (東京ネオン痴帯　女性自身でご指導いたします - Tōkyō neon chitai: Josei jishin de go shidō itashimasu) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-11-26 (女子大生（秘）ＳＥＸ診断 - Joshidaisei maruhi sex shindan) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1977-11-26 Apartment Wife: Violated Skin (団地妻　犯された肌 - Danchizuma: Okasareta hada) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1977-12-10 Noble Lady: Bound Vase (団鬼六「黒い鬼火」より　貴婦人縛り壺 - Dan Oniroku "Kuroi onibi" yori: Kifujin shibari tsubo) (Masaru Konuma) * 1977-12-10 (セミドキュメント　観光バス濡れ濡れジャック / 観光バス濡れ濡れ・ジャック - Semi-dokyumento: Kankō basu nure nure jakku) (Gō Kuga; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1977-12-10 (主婦売春　男好きの女 - Shufu baishun: Otoko-suki no onna) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1977-12-24 Sixteen Years Old: Nymphets' Room (16歳・妖精の部屋 - 16-sai: Yosei no heya) (Akira Katō) * 1977-12-24 Gate of Flesh (肉体の門 - Nikutai no mon) (Shōgorō Nishimura) 1978 * 1978-01-07 (宇能鴻一郎のあげちゃいたいの - Uno Koichiro no agechaitaino) (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-01-07 Sister Lucia's Dishonor (修道女ルシア　辱＜けが＞す - Shudojo Lucia: Kegasu) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1978-01-21 Tenement Apartment: Obscene Affair (四畳半・猥褻な情事 - Yo-jo-han: Wasenna jōji) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-01-21 I Want to be Raped (私は犯されたい - Watashi wa okasaretai) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-02-04 Sex Horoscope: Love Tasting (性愛占星術　ＳＥＸ味くらべ - Seiai senseijutsu: Sex ajikurabe) (Chūsei Sone) * 1978-02-04 Attacked!! (襲う！！ - Osou!) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1978-02-18 Call Girl: Lust Cage (ザ・コールガール　情痴の檻 - The call girl: Jochi no ori) (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-02-18 (２０歳の性白書　のけぞる - Hatachi no sei hakusho: Nokezoru) (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1978-02-18 (不倫の午後　肌狂い - 20-sai no sei hakusho: Nokezoru) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1978-03-04 Wandering Lovers: Dizziness (さすらいの恋人　眩暈 めまい - Sasurai no koibito: Memai) (Masaru Konuma) * 1978-03-04 Junko's Bliss (順子わななく - Junko wananaku) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1978-03-18 (危険な関係 - Kikenna kankei) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1978-03-18 Teacher Deer (教師　女鹿 - Kyoshi mejika) (Chūsei Sone) * 1978-04-01 Lady Black Rose (黒薔薇夫人 - Kurobara fujin) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-04-01 (出張トルコ　また行きます - Shuccho toruko mataikimasu) (Shucchō toruko mataikimasu]]) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1978-04-15 Attack! (襲え！ - Osoe!) (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1978-04-15 Apartment Wife: Night By Ourselves (団地妻　二人だけの夜 - Danchizuma: Futari dake no yoru) (dir: Isao Hayashi * 1978-04-15 Office Lady's Perverted Sisters: Upper Lips Lower Lips (ＯＬ痴女姉妹　上唇下唇 - OL chijo shimai: Uwa-kuchibiru shita-kuchibiru) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1978-04-29 Friday Bedroom (金曜日の寝室 - Kinyōbi no shinshitsu) (Masaru Konuma) * 1978-04-29 Pink Tush Girl (桃尻娘　ピンク・ヒップ・ガール - Momojiri musume: Pink hip girl) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1978-05-20 (（秘）肉体調教師 - Maruhi nikutai chokyōshi) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1978-05-20 (果てしなき絶頂 - Hateshinaki zecchō) (Akira Katō) * 1978-05-20 (異常性ハンター　制服狙い - Ijō-sei hantaa: Seifuku nerai) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1978-06-03 From Orion's Testimony: Formula For Murder (オリオンの殺意より　情事の方程式 - Orion no satsui yori: Jōji no hōteishiki) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1978-06-03 (若妻が濡れるとき - Wakazuma ga nureru toki) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-06-24 Extracurricular Activities: Almost Ripe (課外授業　熟れはじめ - Kagaikyoju: Urehajime) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-06-24 Rope Hell (縄地獄 - Nawa jigoku) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1978-07-08 Erotic Liaisons (エロチックな関係 - Erotic na kankei) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1978-07-08 Rape and Death of a Housewife (人妻集団暴行致死事件 - Hitozuma shudan boko chishi jiken) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1978-07-22 (淫絶海女　うずく - Inzetsu ama: Uzuku) (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-07-22 Angel Guts: High School Coed (女高生　天使のはらわた - Jokōsei: Tenshi no harawata) (Chūsei Sone) * 1978-08-05 (ひと夏の関係 - Hito natsu no kankei) (Akira Katō) * 1978-08-05 (宇能鴻一郎の看護婦寮 - Uno Kōichiro no kangofuryo) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-08-15 Widow's Boarding House: Free Sex (未亡人下宿　ただのり - Mibōjin geshuku: Tadanori) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 電映商事) * 1978-09-09 Young Beast: Secret Pleasures - 青い獣　ひそかな愉しみ - Aoi kemono: Hisokana tanoshimi) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1978-09-09 (女秘書　舐める - Onna hisho nameru) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1978-09-09 Skin of Roses (団鬼六　薔薇の肉体 -Dan Oniroku: Bara no nikutai) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-09-23 Sometimes... Like a Prostitute (時には娼婦のように - Tokiniwa shofu no yoni) (Masaru Konuma) * 1978-09-23 Bone of a Butterfly: Hunter With White Skin (白い肌の狩人　蝶の骨 - Shiroi hada no karyudo: Cho no hone) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-10-07 Female Prison (おんな刑務所 - Onna keimusho) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1978-10-07 High School Emanuelle: Wet Saturday (高校エマニエル　濡れた土曜日 - Koko Emanuelle: Nureta doyobi) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1978-10-07 (がんばれ痴漢　指ぜめ - Ganbare chikan: Yubi zeme) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1978-10-21 (女教師　秘密 - Jokyoshi himitsu) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-10-21 (泉大八の犯しっこ - Izumi daihachi no okashikko) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1978-10-21 Harassing Perverted Girl (おさすり変態娘 - Osasuri hentai musume) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1978-11-03 (ハワイアンラブ　危険なハネムーン - Hawaian rabu: Kikenna hanemūn) (Isao Hayashi) * 1978-11-03 Pink Salon: Five Lewd Women (ピンクサロン　好色五人女 - Pink salon: Koshoku gonin onna) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1978-11-18 Bathhouse 911: Jellyfish Bliss (トルコ110番　悶絶くらげ - Toruko 110-ban: Monzetsu kurage) (Yukihiko Kondō * 1978-11-18 Raping! (暴る！ -Yaru!) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1978-11-18 (女高生下宿 - Jokosei geshuku) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1978-12-02 Rope Cosmetology (団鬼六　縄化粧 - Dan Oniroku nawagesho) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1978-12-02 (痴漢横丁女子寮前 - Chikan yokochō joshi ryō mae) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1978-12-02 (おしゃぶり夫人 - Oshaburi fujin) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1978-12-23 Woman's Bedroom: Lusty Competition (おんなの寝室　好きくらべ - Onna no shinshitsu: Sukikurabe) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1978-12-23 Invisible Man: Rape! (透明人間　犯せ！ - Tomei ningen: Okase!) (Isao Hayashi) * 1979-12-23 Widow's Boarding House: First Sex (未亡人下宿　初のり - Mibōjin geshuku: Hatsunori) Eiga (Shin'ya Yamamoto) 1979 * 1979-01-06 Koichiro Uno's Wet and Open (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて開く -Uno Koichiro no nurete hiraku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-01-06 Angel Guts: Red Classroom (天使のはらわた　赤い教室 - Tenshi no harawata akai kyoshitsu) (Chūsei Sone) * 1979-01-20 Wet Rope Confession: Convent Story (修道女　濡れ縄ざんげ - Shūdōjo: Nure nawazange) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-01-20 High School Girl (女生徒 - Joseito) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1979-01-20 Semi-Documentary: Fake GYN Doctor (セミドキュメント　にせ婦人科医 - Semi document: Nise fujin-ka-i) (Banmei Takahashi; prod: 電映) * 1979-02-03 Rape Climax: Skinning (クライマックスレイプ　剥ぐ！ - Climax rape: Hagu) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1979-02-03 (好色美容師　肉体の報酬 - Kōshoku biyōshi: Nikutai no hōshū) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1979-02-03 (夜這い　どてさがし - Yobai: Dote sagashi) (Minoru Inao; prod: 太平洋映画社) * 1979-02-17 (白いふくらみ - Shiroi fukurami) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-02-17 Woman with Red Hair (赫い髪の女 - Akai kami no onna) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1979-02-17 (狂った性欲者　主婦を襲う！ - Kurutta seiyoku-sha: Shufu o osou!) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1979-03-03 Koichiro Uno's Nurses' Journal (宇能鴻一郎の看護婦寮日記 - Uno Koichiro no kangofu-ryo nikki) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-03-03 Female Teacher: Dirty Rumor (女教師　汚れた噂 - Onna kyoshi: Yogoreta uwasa) (Akira Katō) * 1979-03-17 Forbidden Ordeal (禁じられた体験 - Kinjirareta taiken) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-03-17 Flesh Target: Rape! (肉の標的　奪う！！ - Niku no hyoteki: Ubau) (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1979-03-31 College Girls On Friday (泉大八の女子大生の金曜日 - Izumi daihachi no joshidaisei no kin'yobi) (Masaru Konuma) * 1979-03-31 (赤塚不二夫のポルノギャグ　気分を出してもう一度 / 赤塚不二夫のギャグポルノ　気分を出してもう一度 - Akatsuka Fujio no porunogyagu: Kibun o dashite mō ichido) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Islands Corporation) * 1979-04-14 Woman of the Afternoon: Incite! (昼下りの女　挑発！！ - Hirusagari no onna: Chohatsu!!) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1979-04-14 Yummy in Neon Town: "I Am Ready To Be Eaten" (むちむちネオン街　私たべごろ - Muchimuchi neon-gai: Watashi tabegoro) (Yoshihisa Nakagawa) * 1979-04-28 Pink Tush Girl: Love Attack (桃尻娘　ラブアタック - Momojiri musume: Rabu atakku) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-04-28 So Soft, So Cunning (もっとしなやかに　もっとしたたかに - Motto shinayaka ni motto shitataka ni) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1979-05-19 High School Erotopia: Red Uniforms (高校エロトピア　赤い制服 - Koko erotopia: Akai seifuku) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-05-19 (凌辱 こます - Ori komasu) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-05-19 College Girl: 3 Days, 3 Nights, All Sweaty (女子大生　三日三晩汗だらけ - Joshidaisei: Mikka miban asedarake) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: プロ千鳥と宝石) * 1979-06-02 Marital War in Kibogaoka (希望ケ丘夫婦戦争 - Kibogaoka fufu senso) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-06-02 Three Juicy Sisters: Casual Sex (色情三姉妹　ひざくずし - Shikijo sanshimai: Hizakuzushi) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-06-02 (私は襲われたい！ - Watashi wa osowaretai!) (Kin'ya Ogawa; prod: 電映) * 1979-06-23 Momoe's Lips: Rape Shot (レイプショット　百恵の唇 - Rape shot: Momoe no kuchibiru) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1979-06-23 Apartment Wife: Target Bedroom (団地妻　狙われた寝室 - Danchizuma: Nerawareta shinshitsu) (Isao Hayashi) * 1979-07-07 Angel Guts: Nami (天使のはらわた　名美 - Tenshi no harawata: Nami) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1979-07-07 White & Wet Summer (白く濡れた夏 - Shiroku nureta natsu) (Akira Katō) * 1979-07-21 Rope and Skin (団鬼六　縄と肌 - Dan Oniroku: Nawa to hada) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-07-21 Clam-Diving Ama (潮吹き海女 - Shiofuki ama) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-08-04 Koichiro Uno's Female Gymnastic Teacher (宇能鴻一郎の女体育教師 - Uno Koichiro no onna taiiku kyoshi) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-08-04 Secret of One Summer (ひと夏の秘密 - Hitonatsu no himitsu) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1979-08-04 Widow's Boarding House: Fuck and Escape (未亡人下宿　のり逃げ - Mibōjin geshuku: Norinige) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 太平洋映画社) * 1979-08-18 (スーパーＧＵＮレディ　ワニ分署) (Chūsei Sone) * 1979-08-18 (十八歳、海へ - 18sai umi e) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1979-09-08 Zoom Up: Rape Site (ズームアップ　暴行現場 - Zoom up: Boko genba) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-09-08 (看護婦日記　いたずらな指 - Kangofu nikki: Itazurana yubi) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1979-09-08 Scandal: Pleasure Skin (スキャンダル　悦楽の肌 - Scandal: Kairaku no hada) (Banmei Takahashi; prod: 電映) * 1979-09-22 (レイプハリケーン　裂く！！ - Reipu harikeen: Saku!!) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1979-09-22 Wet Weekend (濡れた週末 - Nureta shumatsu) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1979-09-22 (淫蕩な女　男をそそる - Intōna onna: Otoko o sosoru) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1979-10-06 Mr. Dilemma Man: Lunatic for Lust (Ｍｒ．ジレンマン　色情狂い - Mr Dilemman: Shikijo-gurui) (Masaru Konuma) * 1979-10-06 Bridal Doll (団鬼六　花嫁人形 - Dan Oniroku hanayome ningyo) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1979-10-27 Star of David: Beauty Hunting (堕靡泥の星　美少女狩り - Dabide no hoshi: Bishōjoj-gari) (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1979-10-27 Tokyo Eros: 1001 Nights (東京エロス千夜一夜 - Tokyo eros sen'ya ichiya) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1979-11-10 (エロス学園　発情時代 - Erosu gakuen: Hatsujhojidai) (Isao Hayashi) * 1979-11-10 Koichiro Uno's Moist and Steamy (宇能鴻一郎のあつく湿って - Uno Koichiro no atsuku shimette) (Akira Katō) * 1979-11-10 (好色透明人間　女湯覗き - Kōshoku tōmei ningen: Onna yu nozoki) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 太平洋映画) * 1979-11-23 (ホールインラブ　草むらの欲情 - Hōru in rabu: Kusamura no yokujō) (Isao Hayashi) * 1979-11-23 Apartment Wife: Lust for an Orgasm (団地妻　肉欲の陶酔 - Danchizuma: Nikuyoku no tōsui) (director: Hidehiro Itō) * 1979-11-23 Porn Documentary: Afternoon Climax (ポルノドキュメント　昼下りの絶頂 - Porn document: Hirusagari no zecchō) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1979-12-08 (快楽昇天風呂 - Kairaku shōten buro) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1979-12-08 (暴漢　処女を襲う - Bōkan shojo o osou) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1979-12-22 Target of Lust (愛欲の標的 - Aiyoku no hyoteki) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1979-12-22 Lady Momoko's Adventure (桃子夫人の冒険 - Momoko fujin no boken) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1979-12-22 Widow's Boarding House: Scent of Orgasm (未亡人下宿　初泣き - Miboujin geshuku: Hatsunaki) 太平洋映画社 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) 1980 * 1980-01-05 Koichiro Uno's Wet and Purring (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて悶える - Uno Koichiro no nurete modaeru) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1980-01-05 Red Violation (赤い暴行 - Akai boko) (Chūsei Sone) * 1980-01-19 (修道女　黒衣の中のうずき - Shūdōjo: Kokui no naka no uzuki) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1980-01-19 (女高生　危険なめばえ - Jokōsei: Kikenna mebae) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1980-01-19 (若妻　淫蕩狂い - Wakazuma: Intō kurui) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1980-02-02 Rape Hunter: Target Woman (レイプハンター　狙われた女 - Rape hunter: Nerawareta onna) (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1980-02-02 Showa Erotica: Noble Lady of Roses (昭和エロチカ　薔薇の貴婦人 - Showa erotica: Bara no kifujin) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1980-02-02 Encyclopedia Of Sex: Pink Shell Thief (夜這い大百科　さくら貝泥棒 - Yobai hyakka: Sakura-gai dorobō) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1980-02-16 (背徳夫人の欲望 - Haitoku fujin no yokujō) (Isao Hayashi) * 1980-02-16 Rape Ceremony (暴行儀式 - Boko gishiki) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1980-03-01 Image of a Bound Girl (団鬼六　少女縛り絵図 - Dan Oniroku: Shōjo shibari ezu) (Masaru Konuma) * 1980-03-01 Sukeban Mafia (スケバンマフィア　肉刑 リンチ - Sukeban Mafia) (Toshiharu Ikeda) * 1980-03-01 Woman in the Rumor: Sleep With Me Until Morning (噂の女　朝まで抱いて - Uwasa no onna: Asamade daite) (Banmei Takahashi; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1980-03-15 Zoom In: Rape Apartments (ズームイン　暴行団地 - Zoom in: Boko danchi) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1980-03-15 Koichiro Uno's Hotel Maid Diary (宇能鴻一郎のホテルメイド日記 - Uno Koichiro no hotel maid nikki) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1980-03-15 (痴漢師　土手さがし - Chikan-shi: Dote sagashi) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 太平洋映画社) * 1980-03-29 (少女娼婦　けものみち - Shōjo shōfu: Kemono michi) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1980-03-29 (新入社員　(秘)ＯＬ大奥物語 - Shin nyūshain: Maruhi OL ōoku monogatari) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1980-03-29 (セックスドキュメント　若妻監禁 - Sekkusu dokyumento: Wakazuma kankin) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Production Taka) * 1980-04-12 Woman's Trail: Wet Path (おんなの細道　濡れた海峡 - Onna no hosomichi: Nureta kaikyo) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1980-04-12 Confessions of a College Girl: Red Temptation (女子大生の告白　赤い誘惑者 - Joshidaisei no kokuhaku: Akai yuwaku) (Akira Katō) * 1980-04-12 Housewife's Experience: Indecent Skin (主婦の体験レポート　わいせつな肌 - Shufu no taiken repōto: Waisetsuna hada) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1980-04-26 Juvenile Wife (おさな妻 - Osana-zuma) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1980-04-26 Pink Tush Girl: Proposal Strategy (桃尻娘　プロポーズ大作戦 - Momojiri musume: Puropozu daisakusen) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1980-05-15 Female Student Boarding House: Almost Ripe (女高生下宿　熟れどき - Jogakusei geshuku: Uredoki) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1980-05-17 White Uniform in Rope Hell (団鬼六　白衣縄地獄 - Dan Oniroku: Hakui nawa jigoku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1980-05-31 Uptown Lady: Days of Eros (山の手夫人　性愛の日々 - Yamanote Fujin: Seiai no hibi) (Masaru Konuma) * 1980-05-31 (女子大生　快楽あやめ寮 - Joshidaisei: Kairaku ayameryo) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1980-05-31 Ecstasy Fight: Fleshy Lips or Ecstasy Fight: Fleshy Lips Girl Bondage (悶絶飛行　肉唇 - Monzetsu hikō: Niku shin / Monzetsu hikō: Niku shin shōji kinbaku) (Banmei Takahashi; prod: プロダクション千鳥と宝石) * 1980-06-21 (若妻官能クラブ　絶頂遊戯 - Wakazuma kannō kurabu: Zecchō yūgi) (Hidehiro Ito) * 1980-06-21 "Never in the Morning!" (朝はダメよ！ - Asa wa dameyo!) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1980-06-21 (下半身美人　狂いそう - Kahanshin bijin: Kurui-sō) (Gō Kuga; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1980-07-05 (若後家海女　うずく - Wakagoke ama: Uzuku) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1980-07-05 High School Girl: Open Lips in Summer (女高生　夏ひらく唇 - Jokōsei: Natsu hiraku kuchibiru) (Akira Katō) * 1980-07-05 (赤坂セックスゾーン　外人売春婦 - Akasaka sex zone: Gaijin baishun-fu) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1980-07-19 Koichiro Uno's Shell Competition (宇能鴻一郎の貝くらべ - Uno Koichiro no kaikurabe) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1980-07-19 Secret of Newlywed Wife (単身赴任　新妻の秘密 - Tanshin funin: Niizuma no himitsu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1980-07-19 (セミドキュメント　淫らなあえぎ - Semi-dokyumento: Midarana aegi) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1980-08-02 Nurses' Journal: Nasty File (看護婦日記　わいせつなカルテ - Kangofu nikki: Waisetsu na karute) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1980-08-02 (赤い通り雨 - Akai tori ame) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1980-08-02 Widow's Boarding House: I'll Teach You How (未亡人下宿　あの道この道教えます - Mibōjin Geshuku: Anomichi Konomichi Oshiemasu) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1980-08-16 (元祖大四畳半大物語 - Ganso daiyonjyohan daimonogatari) (Chūsei Sone/Reiji Matsumoto) * 1980-08-16 (鉄騎兵、跳んだ - Tekkihei, tonda) (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1980-09-06 Sukeban Mafia: Dirty Insult (スケバンマフィア　恥辱 - Sukeban Mafia: Chijoku) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1980-09-06 (愛の白昼夢 - Ai no hakuchumu) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1980-09-20 Woman Who Cries (泣く女 - Naku onna) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1980-09-20 Blazing Bondage Lady aka Madam Rope Flame (団鬼六　縄炎夫人 - Dan Oniroku joen fujin) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1980-10-04 Hard Scandal: Sex Drifter (ハードスキャンダル　性の漂流者 - Hard scandal: Sei no hyoryu-sha) ( Noboru Tanaka) * 1980-10-04 Koichiro Uno's Adultery Diary' (宇能鴻一郎の浮気日記 - Uno Koichiro no uwaki nikki) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1980-10-22 Sex Hunter (セックスハンター　性狩人 - Sex Hunter) (Toshiharu Ikeda) * 1980-10-22 Wife's Sexual Fantasy: Before Husband's Eyes (妻たちの性体験　夫の眼の前で、今・・・ - Tsumatachi no seitaiken: Otto no me no maede Ima) (Masaru Konuma) * 1980-10-22 Secret Potion Superman: The Bed Gets Wet (（秘）強情剤　ベッドが濡れる / （秘）強情剤　ベットが濡れる (sic) - Maruhi Kyōsei-zai: Bed Ga Nureru) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1980-11-07 Climax! Raped Bride (クライマックス　犯される花嫁 - Climax! Okasareru hanayome) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1980-11-07 Sex Documentary: Perverted Discipline Semi-Documentary: Perverted Discipline (セックスドキュメント　変態飼育 / セミドキュメント　変態飼育 - Semi-dokyumento: Hentai shiiku) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1980-11-07 (離婚妻　オ・ト・コのぬくもり - Rikon tsuma: Otoko no nukumori) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1980-11-21 Woman Who Arches Her Back (のけぞる女 - Nokezoru onna) (Akira Katō) * 1980-11-21 Pleasure Campus: Secret Games (快楽学園　禁じられた遊び - Kairaku gakuen: Kinjirareta asobi) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1980-12-05 Hell of Roses (団鬼六　薔薇地獄 - Dan Oniroku: Bara jigoku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1980-12-05 (セックスドック　淫らな治療 - Sekkusu dokku: Midarana chiryō) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1980-12-05 Perverted Fingers: Stop! (異常な指　やめて！ - Ijōna yubi: Yamete!) (Banmei Takahashi; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1980-12-26 From the Back Or From the Front (後から前から / 後ろから前から - Ushiro kara mae kara) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1980-12-26 Momoe's Lips': Love Beast (百恵の唇　愛獣 - Momoe no kuchibiru: Aiju) (Akira Katō) * 1980-12-26 Widow's Boarding House: Ecstasy (未亡人下宿　初濡らし - Mibōjin geshuku: Hatsu nurashi) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 現代映像企画) 1981 * 1981-01-09 Koichiro Uno's Girl Dormitory (宇能鴻一郎の修道院付属女子寮 - Uno Koichiro no shudōin fuzoku joshiryō) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1981-01-09 Woman Who Exposes Herself (見せたがる女 - Misetagaru onna) (Masaru Konuma) * 1981-01-23 Office Lady Rope Slave - aka Oniroku Dan's OL Rope Slave (団鬼六　ＯＬ縄奴隷 - Dan Oniroku OL nawa dorei) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1981-01-23 Female Teacher: Dirty After School (女教師　汚れた放課後 - Onna kyoshi: Yogoreta hōkago) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1981-01-23 (密室ドキュメント　急所いじめ - Misshitsu dokyumento: Kyūsho ijime) (Tadashi Yoyogi; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1981-02-06 (単身赴任　情事の秘密 - Tanshin funin: Jōji no himitsu) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1981-02-06 Shameless Dance Song (おまんた囃子　ハレンチ音頭 - Omanta hayashi: Harenchi ondo) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-02-06 (制服売春　衝撃のクリニック - Seifuku baishun: Shōgeki no kurinikku) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: Pro Taka) * 1981-02-20 Zoom Up: Woman From the Dirty Magazine (ズームアップ　ビニール本の女 - Zoom up: Biniirubon no onna) (Takashi Kanno / Takashi Sugano) * 1981-02-20 (欲情まんかい　若妻同窓会 - Yokujō mankai: Wakazuma dōsōkai) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1981-02-20 Semi-Documentary Intensive Trams to Build a Vagina (セミドキュメント　特訓・名器づくり / セックスドキュメント　特訓・名器づくり (sic) - Semi document: Tote! Meiki-zukuri) (Genji Nakamura; Watanabe Pro) * 1981-03-06 College Girl: The Spot (女子大生　ザ・穴場 - Joshidaisei: The anaba) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1981-03-06 Lady Caligula in Tokyo (東京カリギュラ夫人 - Tōkyō Caligula Fujin) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1981-04-03 Love Beast: Flower of Vice (愛獣　悪の華 - Aiju: Aku no hana) (Akira Katō) * 1981-04-03 Uniform Girls: The Fruit is Ripe (制服体験トリオ　わたし熟れごろ - Seifuku taiken torio: Watashi uregoro) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1981-04-03 (セミドキュメント　覗かれて濡れる - Semi-dokyumento: Nozokarete nureru) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-04-24 Crazy Fruit (狂った果実 - Kurutta kajitsu) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1981-04-24 Essential Information For a College Girl (女子大生の基礎知識　ＡＮＯ ＡＮＯ - Joshidaisei no kiso chishiki: Ano ano) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1981-05-15 "Love Me Strong... Love Me Hard" (もっと激しくもっとつよく - Motto hageshiku motto tsuyoku) (Noboru Tanaka) * 1981-05-15 Female Teacher's Awakening (女教師のめざめ - Onna kyoshi no mezame) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1981-05-15 A Woman Like a Grapefruit: Everyday Sexual Chaos (グレープフルーツのような女　性乱の日々 - Gurēpufurūtsu no yōna onna: Sei ran no hibi) (Hideko Okiyama 沖山秀子; prod: Pro Taka) * 1981-05-29 Uno Koichiro's Open and Close (宇能鴻一郎の開いて写して - Uno Koichiro no hiraite utsushite) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1981-05-29 Secretary Rope Discipline (団鬼六　女秘書縄調教 - Dan Oniroku: Onna hisho nawa chyokyo) (Hidehiro Ito) * 1981-06 College Girl: Advice on Seduction (女子大生　痴漢のすすめ - Joshidaisei: Chikan no susume) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-06-12 Woman Who is Used (あそばれる女 - Asobareru onna) (Masaru Konuma) * 1981-06-12 Documentary Porn: Cry for the Tongue (ドキュメントポルノ　舌技に泣く - Document porn: Zetsugi ni naku) (Banmei Takashi; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-06-12 Lecherous Flower Train (好色花でんしゃ - Kōshoku hana densha) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: ピンクリボン賞映画製作実行委員会) * 1981-06-26 Widow's Bedroom (未亡人の寝室 - Mibojin no shinshitsu) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1981-06-26 Nasty Diver 2: Lusty Diver: T-Back Festival (色情海女　ふんどし祭り - Shikijo ama: Fundoshi matsuri) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1981-07-10 I Like It From Behind (バックが大好き - Bakku ga daisuki) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1981-07-10 Lustful Life: "Night Make Me Wet!" (愛欲生活　夜よ、濡らして - Aiyoku seikatsu: Yoru yo nurashite) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1981-07-24 Blue Lagoon: A Summer Experience (ひと夏の体験　青い珊瑚礁 - Hitonatsu no taiken: Aoi sangosho) (Toshiharu Ikeda) * 1981-07-24 Love Beast: Attack! (愛獣　襲る！ - Aiju: Yaru!) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1981-07-24 Ecstasy Pornography: Cry in Agony (絶頂ポルノ　悶えて泣く - Zecchō porno: Modaete naku) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-08-07 Do It Again Like an Animal (モア・セクシー　獣のようにもう一度 - Moa sekushii: Kemono no yo mō ichido) (Moa sekushii: Kemono no yo mō ichido) * 1981-08-07 Love Letter (ラブレター - Rabu retaa) (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1981-08-27 Female Teacher in Rope Hell (団鬼六　女教師縄地獄 - Dan Oniroku: Onna kyoshi nawajigoku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1981-08-27 Gynecology Ward: "Caress Me Tenderly" (婦人科病棟　やさしくもんで - Fujin-ka byoto: Yasashiku monde) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1981-08-28 Sex Documentary: Meaty (セックスドキュメント　くい込む - Sex document: Kuikomu) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1981-09 Documentary Porn: Compulsive Rapist (ドキュメントポルノ　痴漢常習者 - Jokosei: Hazukashii shunkan) (Banmei Takahashi; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-09-11 (女高生　恥ずかしい瞬間 - Jokōsei: Hazukashii shunkan) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1981-09-11 (密漁妻　奥のうずき - Mitsuryōzuma: Okuno uzuki) (Takashi Kanno / Takashi Sugano) * 1981-09-25 (愛獣　赤い唇 - Aiju: Akai kuchibiru) (Akira Katō) * 1981-09-25 (肉体保険　ベッドでサイン - Nikutai hoken: Bed de sain) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1981-09-25 Uniform Virgin Pain (制服処女のいたみ - Seifuku shojo no itami) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-10-09 Zoom Up: Sexual Crime Report (ズームアップ　暴行白書 - [up: Boko hakusho (Katsuhiko Fujii) * [1981-10-09 Female Gymnastic Teacher: "Step and Open" (女体育教師　跳んで開いて - Onna taiiku kyoshi: Funde hiraite) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1981-10-23 Fallen Angel Gang (悪女軍団 - Akujo gundan) (Masaru Konuma) * 1981-10-23 Oh! Women: A Dirty Song (嗚呼！おんなたち　猥歌 - A! Onnatachi: Waika) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1981-11-13 "My Girlfriend Wears a Uniform" (情婦はセーラー服 - Iro wa sailor-fuku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1981-11-13 Rapewoman: Dirty Sunday (レイプウーマン　淫らな日曜日 - Rapewoman: Midarana nichiyobi) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1981-11-13 Porno Documentary: Housewife's Prostitution Team or Semi-Documentary: Housewife's Prostitution Team(sic) (ドキュメントポルノ　人妻売春の手口 - Document porno: Hitozuma baishun no teguchi) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1981-11-27 Secret Tapping Device: Lick and Cry (（秘）盗聴　しゃぶり泣き / （秘）盗聴器　しゃぶり泣き - Maruhi tōchōki: Shaburi-naki) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watababe Pro) * 1981-11-27 High School Girl's Diary (女高生偽日記 - Jokōsei nise nikki) (Nobuyoshi Araki) * 1981-11-27 Please Seduce Me with Dirty Words (汚い言葉で私を犯して - Kitanai kotobade watashi o okashite) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-11-27 Female Beautician Rope Discipline (団鬼六　女美容師縄飼育 - Dan Oniroku: Onna biyoshi nawa shiiku) (Hidehiro Ito) * 1981-12-11 (快楽温泉郷　女体風呂 - Kairaku onsenkyō: Nyotaiburo) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1981-12-25 Sexy Pudding: Almost Addictive (セクシー・ぷりん　癖になりそう - Sexy pudding: Kuse ni narisō) (Akira Katō) * 1981-12-11 (ドキュメントポルノ　指いじめ - Dokyumento poruno: Yubi ijime) (Kōji Kamoda; prod: Pro Taka) * 1981-12-11 Strip the Female Teacher (女教師を剥ぐ - Onna kyōshi o hagu) (Banmei Takahashi; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1981-12-25 Angel Guts: Red Porno (天使のはらわた　赤い淫画 - Tenshi no harawata: Akai inga) (Toshiharu Ikeda) 1982 * 1982-01-08 Koichiro Uno's Wet and Riding (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて騎る - Uno Koichiro no nurete noru) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1982-01-08 Beautiful Sisters: Seduced (美姉妹　犯す - Bishimai: Okasu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1982-01-22 Slave Contract (奴隷契約書 - Dorei keiyakusho) (Masaru Konuma) * 1982-01-22 Pink Tush Girls: Slinking Classmates (桃尻同級生　まちぶせ - Momojiri dokyusei: Machibuse) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1982-01-22 Woman's Great Spot: Third Time Ecstasy (女の穴場　三度目の絶頂 - Onna no anaba: Sandome no zecchō) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1982-02 (下半身美人　パンティーのうずき - Kahanshin bijin: Pantii no uzuki) (Hiroki Hirakawa; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1982-02-05 Nurses' Journal: Animal in the Afternoon (看護婦日記　獣じみた午後 - Kangofu nikki: Kemono jimita gogo) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1982-02-05 (女事務員　色情生活 - Onna jimuin: Shikijo seikatsu) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1982-02-26 Seiko's Juicy Thighs: Zoom Up (ズームアップ　聖子の太腿 - Seiko no futomomo: Zoom up) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1982-02-26 Embraced By the Dark (闇に抱かれて - Yami ni dakarete) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1982-03-12 (女新入社員　５時から９時まで - Onna shinnyushain 5-ji kara 9-ji made) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1982-03-26 Dark Hair, Velvet Soul (団鬼六　黒髪縄夫人 - Dan Oniroku: Kurokami nawa fujin) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: Pro Taka) * 1982-03-26 Young Girls' Holding Cell (セーラー服鑑別所 - Sailor-fuku kanbetsusho) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1982-03-26 Candidate For Seduction (犯され志願 - Okasare shigan) (Shun Nakahara) * 1982-03-26 Office Lady Diary: Sucking Torture (ＯＬ日記　しゃぶり攻め - OL Nikki: Shaburi-zeme) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1982-04-09 Female Teacher: In Front of the Students (女教師　生徒の眼の前で - Onna kyoshi: Seito no me no maede) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1982-04-09 Live Recording: Secret Video (生録盗聴ビデオ - Namadori tōchō video) (Takashi Kanno / Takashi Sugano) * 1982-04-09 (ドキュメントポルノ　屋台売春 - Document porno: Yatai baishun) (Kōji Kamoda; prod: Pro Taka) * 1982-04-23 Madam Scandal: Let Me Die For 10 Seconds (マダムスキャンダル　１０秒死なせて - Madame Scandal: 10-byo shinasete) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1982-04-23 Demon's Room (悪魔の部屋 - Akuma no heya) (Chūsei Sone) * 1982-05-14 Indecent Family: Mother & Daughter ((ワイセツ家族　母と娘 - Waisetsu kazoku: Haha to musume) (Hiroyuki Nasu) * 1982-05-14 Woman in the Black Lingerie (黒い下着の女 - Kuroi shitagi no onna) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1982-05-14 (ＯＬ色情日記　後から責めて - OL shikijō nikki-go kara semete) (Rumi Tama; prod: Pro Taka) * 1982-05-28 Koichiro Uno's Teasing a Wife (宇能鴻一郎の人妻いじめ - Uno Koichiro no hitozuma ijime) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1982-05-28 Slave Contract: Whip & High Heels (奴隷契約書　鞭とハイヒール - Dorei keiyakusho: Muchi to highheels) (Shun Nakahara) * 1982-05-28 Molester's Train: Mischievous Fingers (痴漢電車　いたずらな指 - Chikan densha: Itazura na yubi) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1982-06-25 Cabaret Diary (キャバレー日記 - Kyabaree nikki) (Kichitaro Negishi) * 1982-06-25 White Rose Campus: Then... Everybody Gets Raped (白薔薇学園　そして全員犯された - Shirobara Gakuen: Soshite zenin okasareta) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1982-06-25 (セックスドキュメント　器具販売人 - Sex Document: Kigu hanbai-jin) (Hiroki Hirakawa; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1982-07-06 (ザ・レイプ　肉刑 - Za reipu: Niku-kei) (Rumi Tama; prod: Pro Taka) * 1982-07-09 Marked Ama: Stirred-Up Shell (くいこみ海女　乱れ貝 - Kuikomi ama: Midaregai) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1982-07-09 Pleasure in the Mirror (鏡の中の悦楽 - Kagami no naka no etsuraku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1982-07-23 Pink Curtain (ピンクのカーテン - Pinku no kaaten) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1982-07-23 Seiko's Juicy Thighs: Cheerleaders (聖子の太腿　ザ・チアガール - Seiko no futomomo: Cheergirl) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1982-07-23 Document: Stroking the Fatal Spot (実録マントル　急所いじり - Jitsuroku mantoru: Kyūsho ijiri) (Genji Nakamura; prod: Watanabe Pro) * 1982-08-06 Lady Karuizawa (軽井沢夫人 - Karuizawa Fujin) (Masaru Konuma) * 1982-08-06 Jealousy Game (ジェラシー・ゲーム) (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1982-08-28 Hunting the Female Teacher (女教師狩り - Onna kyoshi gari) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1982-08-28 Blue Woman (団鬼六　蒼いおんな - Dan Oniroku: Aoi onna) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1982-08-28 (未亡人アパート　娘もよろしく - Mibōjin apaato: Musume mo yoroshiku) (Kōji Kamoda; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1982-09-15 Live Act: Top Stripper ((本)噂のストリッパー - Maruhon: Uwasa no stripper) (Yoshimitsu Morita) * 1982-09-15 Serial Rape: Dirty Daydream (連続暴行　白昼の淫夢 - Renzoku bōkō: Hakuchū no inmu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1982-10-01 Koichiro Uno's Female Doctor Is Also Wet (宇能鴻一郎の女医も濡れるの - Uno Koichiro no joi mo nureruno) (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1982-10-01 Flesh Slave: Sorrowful Toy (肉奴隷　悲しき玩具 - Niku dorei: Kanashiki gangu) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1982-10-15 Gigolo: A Docu-Drama (実録色事師　ザ・ジゴロ - Jitsuroku irogotoshi: The gigolo) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1982-10-15 Ecstasy Sisters (絶頂姉妹　堕ちる - Zeccho shimai ochiru) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1982-10-15 (電話暴行魔　犯された１７人の若者 - Denwa bōkō-ma: Okasareta 17-nin no wakamono) (Rumi Tama; prod: Pro Taka) * 1982-10-29 Pink Curtain 2 (ピンクのカーテン２ - Pinku no kaaten II) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1982-10-29 Seiko's Juicy Thighs: Public Bath Beauty (聖子の太腿　女湯子町 - Seiko no futomomo: Onna-yu komachi) (Shun Nakahara) * 1982-10-29 Anne's Lullaby (あんねの子守唄 - Anne no komori uta) (Shōgorō Nishimura & 北畑秦啓) * 1982-11-15 Lusty Discipline in Uniform (セーラー服色情飼育 / 可愛かずみ　制服色情飼育 - Sailorfuku: shikijō shiiku / Kawai Kazumi: Seifuku shikijō shiiku) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: フィルムワーカーズ) * 1982-11-19 Room of Shame (恥辱の部屋 - Chijoku no heya) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1982-11-19 Comfort Tutor aka Tutor Whore aka Making the Grade (受験慰安婦 - Juken ianpu) (Takashi Kodama) * 1982-12-03 (温泉芸者　湯舟で一発 - Onsen geisha: Yubune de ippatsu) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1982-12-03 Girl and the Wooden Horse Torture (団鬼六　少女木馬責め - Dan Oniroku: Shōjo mokuba-zeme) (Fumihiko Katō) * 1982-12-03 (淫姉妹　異常なしびれ - Inshimai: Ijōna shibire) (Chiaki Kamata; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1982-12-24 Oh! Takarazuka! (ＯＨ！タカラズカ) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1982-12-24 Red Scandal: Affair (赤いスキャンダル・情事 - Akai scandal: Jōji) (Yoichi Takabayashi) * 1982-12-24 (女子大生の下半身　な～んもしらん親 - Joshidai-sei no kahanshin: Naan mo shiran oya) (Keiko Kusuda; prod: 現代映像企画) 1983 * 1983-01-07 (ホテルヒメ　火照る姫 - Hoteru hime) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1983-01-07 Rope and Breasts (縄と乳房 - Nawa to chibusa) (Masaru Konuma) * 1983-01-21 Pink Cut: Love Me Big, Love Me Deep (ピンクカット　太く愛して深く愛して - Pink cut: Futoku aishite fukaku aishite) (Yoshimitsu Morita) * 1983-01-21 Sexy Doll: Sada Abe III (セクシードール　阿部定３世 - Sexy doll: Abe Sada sansei) (Takashi Kanno / Takashi Sugano) * 1983-02-04 An Older Girl's Juicy Thighs (お姉さんの太腿 - Onesan no futomomo) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1983-02-04 Assaulted Female Teacher (襲われる女教師 - Osowareru onna kyōshi) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1983-02-04 Bathhouse Documentary: Golden Lips (トルコドキュメント　黄金の唇 - Toruko document: Ōgon no kuchibiru) (Genji Nakamura; Watanabe Pro) * 1983-02-25 Koichiro Uno's Dirty Sisters' Barber Shoppe (宇能鴻一郎の姉妹理容師 - Uno Koichiro no shimai riyōshi) (Shun Nakahara) * 1983-02-25 Oniroku Dan's Snake Hole (団鬼六・蛇の穴 - Dan Oniroku: Hebi no ana) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1983-02-25 (プライベート・レッスン　名器教育 - Puraibeeto ressun: Meiki kyōiku) (Rumi Tama; prod: Pro Taka) * 1983-03-11 (ゴールドフィンガー　もう一度奥まで - Gōrudofingaa mō ichido okumade) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1983-03-11 Pornographic Ukiyo-e (春画 -Shunga) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1983-03-25 Anne's Diary (あんねの日記 - Anne no nikki) (北畑秦啓) * 1983-03-25 Zoom Up: Graduation Photos (ズームアップ　卒業写真 - Zoom up: Sotsugyō shashin) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1983-03-25 Pink Curtain 3 (ピンクのカーテン３ - Pinku no kaaten III) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1983-04-15 (ポルノ女優志願 - Poruno joyū shigan) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1983-04-25 Woman With Pierced Nipples (乳首にピアスをした女 - Chikubi ni piasu o shita onna) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1983-04-29 Devil's Hostage (悪魔の人質 - Akuma no hitojichi) (Akira Katō) * 1983-04-29 Empress (女帝 - Nyotei) (Ikuo Sekimoto; prod: ヴァンフィル) * 1983-05-27 (ドキュメント　ＳＥＸ女子学生] - Dokyumento: Sex joshi gakusei) (Rumi Tama; prod: Pro Taka) * 1983-05-27 (ザ・フィスト　拳を呑みこめ / ザ・フィスト　拳を呑みこめ！！ - Za fisuto: Ken o nomikome) (Unknown; prod: Kuki) * 1983-06-10 Koichiro Uno's Wet and Leering (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて学ぶ - Uno Koichiro no nurete manabu) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1983-06-10 Hunting for Lust (猟色 - Ryoshoku) (Hidehiro Ito) * 1983-06-24 Lesbians in Uniforms (セーラー服　百合族 - Sailor-fuku yuri-zoku) (Hiroyuki Nasu) * 1983-06-24 (色ざんげ - Irozange) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1983-06-24 (セミドキュメント　暴行魔汚す - Semi-dokyumento Bōkō-ma kegasu) (Chiaki Kamata; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1983-07-08 (３年目の浮気 - Sannen me no uwaki) (Shun Nakahara) * 1983-07-08 Blue Rain Osaka (ブルーレイン大阪 - Burū rein Ōsaka) (Masaru Konuma) * 1983-07-22 Sexual Crime (性的犯罪 - Seiteki hanzai) (Yoichi Sai) * 1983-07-22 (少女暴行事件　赤い靴 - Shōjo bōkōjiken: Akai kutsu) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1983-08-05 Double Bed (ダブルベッド) (Toshiya Fujita) * 1983-08-25 Beauty in Rope Hell (団鬼六　美女縄地獄 - Dan Oniroku bijo nawajigoku) (Genji Nakamura) * 1983-08-25 Crimson Night Dream (紅夜夢 - Koyamu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1983-09-16 Lady's Triangle (お嬢さんの股ぐら - Ojōsan no matagura) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1983-09-16 (のぞき - Nozoki) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1983-09-16 (女囚　檻 / 女囚・檻 - Joshū: Ori) (Masaru Konuma) * 1983-09-17 Dark Room (暗室 - Anshitsu) (Kirio Urayama) * 1983-10-14 Lesbians in Uniforms 2 (セーラー服　百合族２ - Sailor-fuku yuri-zoku II) (Hiroyuki Nasu) * 1983-10-14 Love Beast: Hunt (愛獣　猟る！ - Aijū: Asaru) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1983-10-14 China Scandal: Exotic Dance (チャイナスキャンダル　艶舞 - China scandal: Enbu) (Kōyū Ohara; prod: NCP / Golden Harvest (Hong Kong)) * 1983-11-18 Lolita House: Wet Junko (ロリコンハウス　おしめりジュンコ - Lolita hausu: Oshimeri Junko) (Fumihiko Katō) * 1983-11-18 Female Teacher: Twice Raped (女教師は二度犯される - Onna kyōshi wa nido okasareru) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1983-12-02 (ケンちゃんのお姉さん - Ken-chan no oneesan) (Takashi Kodama) * 1983-12-02 Beauty Rope Cosmetology (団鬼六　美女縄化粧 - Dan Oniroku bijo nawageshō) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1983-12-02 Banned: Woman's Secret Pictures (発禁・秘画のおんな - Hakkin: Higa no onna) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1983-12-23 Madam Scandal - Final Scandal: Madam Likes It Hard (ファイナル・スキャンダル　奥様はお固いのがお好き - Final Scandal: Okusama wa okatai no ga osuki) (Masaru Konuma) * 1983-12-23 Female Cats (女猫 - [Yamashiro) 1984 * [1984-01-13 Beautiful Wrestlers: "Down For the Count" (美少女プロレス　失神１０秒前 - Bishōjo puro resu: Shisshin 10-byo mae) (Hiroyuki Nasu) * 1984-01-13 (トルコ行進曲　夢の城 - Toruko kōshinkyoku: Yume no shiro) (Masaharu Segawa; prod: ＩＳＭいずみプロ) * 1984-01-13 (秘蔵版　日傘の女 - Hizō-ban: Higasa no onna) (宇寿木純; prod: Amachi Film / アマチフィルム) * 1984-02-03 (スキャンティドール　脱ぎたての香り - Sukyanti dooru: Nugitate no kaori) (Toshiyuki Mizutani) * 1984-02-03 Lower Body Syndrome (下半身症侯群 - Kahanshin shōkōgun) (Genji Nakamura; prod: 雄プロ) * 1984-02-03 (団地妻　サラ金地獄 - Danchi tsuma: Sara-kin jigoku) (Nobuaki Shirai; prod: Ｖ企画) * 1984-02-17 Koichiro Uno's Wet and Swinging (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて打つ - Uno Kōichirō no nurete utsu) (Shūsuke Kaneko) * 1984-02-17 Rope Sisters: Strange Fruit (縄姉妹　奇妙な果実 - Nawa shimai: Kimyōna kajitsu) (Shun Nakahara) * 1984-02-17 (セクシー・オーラル　浮気な唇 - Sekushī ōraru: Uwakina kuchibiru) (Isao Hayashi; prod: 日本トップアート) * (&-C) 1984-03-02 (残酷！少女タレント - Sankoku! Shōjo tarento) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1984-03-02 (女高生日記　乙女の祈り - Jokosei nikki: Otome no niori) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1984-03-02 (白衣物語　淫す！ - Hakui monogatari: Insu!) (Hidehiro Ito) * 1984-03-16 (スチュワーデス・スキャンダル　獣のように抱きしめて - Suchuwaadesu*sukyandaru: Kedamono no yō ni dakishimete) (Masaru Konuma) * 1984-03-16 Best of S&M - aka Oniroku Dan Presents the Best of Nikkatsu SM (団鬼六監修　ＳＭ大全集 - SM daizenshū) (Fumihiko Katō) * 1984-03-16 Crimson Night Dream (春情夢 - Koyamu) (Shōgorō Nishimura; prod: Amachi Film / アマチフィルム) * 1984-04-06 (ニセ未亡人　いちじく白書 - Nise mibōjin: Ichijiku hakusho) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1984-04-06 (便利屋Ｋ子 - Benriya K-ko) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1984-04-06 Prostitution Bathhouse 48 Hours (トルコの48時間 / トルコ４８時間 - Toruko no 48-jikan) (Genji Nakamura; prod: 雄プロ) * 1984-04-20 (美加マドカ 指を濡らす女 - Mika Madoka: Yubi wo nurasu onna) (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1984-04-20 People of Twilight (夕ぐれ族 - Yugure-zoku) (Chūsei Sone) * 1984-05-11 (不純な関係 - Fujunna kankei) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1984-05-25 (愛欲の日々　エクスタシー - Aiyoku no hibi: Ekusutashii) (Itsumichi Isomura) * 1984-05-25 Koichiro Uno's Dancer of Izu (宇能鴻一郎の伊豆の踊子 - Uno Koichiro no Izu no odoriko) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1984-05-25 (団鬼六　修道女縄地獄 - Dan Oniroku: Shūdō onna nawa jigoku) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1984-06-15 Meow Meow Girl (ニャンニャン娘 - Nyan nyan-musume) (Genji Nakamura) * 1984-06-15 (丸茂ジュンの痴女伝説 - Marumo Jun no chijo densetsu) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1984-06-29 (ロリータ妻　微熱 - Roriita tsuma: Binetsu) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1984-06-29 Elder Sister's Diary (姉日記 - Ane nikki) (Hiroyuki Nasu) * 1984-06-29 (赤いキャンパス　狂った放課後 - Akai kyanpasu: Kurutta hōkago) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1984-07-13 (ひと夏の出来ごころ - Hito natsu no deki gokoro) (Fumihiko Katō) * 1984-07-13 (踊る乳房 - Odoru chibusa) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1984-07-13 (秘色リース妻 - Hishoku riisu tsuma) (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1984-07-27 (ＯＬ百合族１９歳 - OL yuri-zoku 19-sai) (Shusuke Kaneko) * 1984-07-27 Eve's Flower Petal (イヴちゃんの花びら - Eve-chan no hanabira) (Shun Nakahara) * 1984-07-27 (団地妻　ニュータウン禁猟区 - Danchizuma: New town kinryō-ku) (Shōgorō Nishimura; prod: 日本トップアート) * 1984-08-10 Gemini Woman (双子座の女 - Futago-za no onna) (Shingo Yamashiro) * 1984-08-10 Angel Guts: Rouge (ルージュ - Rūju) (Hiroyuki Nasu; prod: ヴァンヒル) * 1984-09-01 Female College Dorm Vs Nursing School Dormitory (女子大寮ＶＳ看護婦学園寮 - Joshidai-ryo vs kango gakuen-ryo) (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1984-09-01 Rope Torture (団鬼六　縄責め - Dan Oniroku: Nawazeme) (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1984-09-01 (制服狂時代 - Seifuku kyō-jidai) (Rumi Tama; prod: Production Taka) * 1984-09-15 (スケバン株式会社　やっちゃえ！お嬢さん - Sukeban kabushikigaisha: Yacchae! ojōsan) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1984-09-15 (猟色　サロメの唇 - Ryōshoku: Sarome no kuchibiru) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1984-09-29 (未熟な下半身 - Mijukuna kahanshin) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1984-09-29 (蘭の肉体 - Ran no nikutai) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1984-09-29 Molester's School Infirmary (痴漢保険室 - Mijukuna kahanshin) (Yōjirō Takita; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1984-10-20 Love Beast: Steamy Disgrace (愛獣　熱く凌す - Aiju: Atsuku kegasu) (Seiji Izumi; prod: ＡＭＩ企画) * 1984-10-20 Teacher, Don't Turn Me On! (先生、私の体に火をつけないで - Sensei, watashi no karada ni hi o tsukenaide) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: 雄プロ) * 1984-11-03 (イヴちゃんの姫 - Ibuchan no hime) (Shusuke Kaneko) * 1984-11-03 (ヴァージンなんて怖くない - Baajin nante kowakunai) (Hiroyuki Nasu) * 1984-11-03 (私の中の娼婦 - Watakushi no naka no shōfu) (Kazunari Takeda) * 1984-11-23 (主婦と性生活 - Shufu to sei seikatsu) (Yasuhiro Horiuchi) * 1984-11-23 Love Hotel: No Vacancy (ラブホテル　只今満室 - Love hotel: Tadaima manshitsu) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: フィルムワーカーズ＝クリエイティブルーム・マッシュ) * 1984-12-08 (柔肌色くらべ - Yawahada shoku kurabe) (Masaru Konuma) * 1984-12-08 (女子大生　温泉芸者 - Joshidaisei: Onsen geisha) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1984-12-08 (可愛い悪魔 - Kawaii akuma) (Masafumi Fuchii; prod: 俥企画) * 1984-12-22 Tattoo (刺青　ＩＲＥＺＵＭＩ - Irezumi) (Chūsei Sone) * 1984-12-22 (初夜の海 - Shoya no umi) (Shun Nakahara) * 1984-12-22 Kyoko Aizome's Widow's Boarding House (初夜の海 - Aizome Kyoko no Mibojin Geshuku) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: Milestone) 1985 * 1985-01-15 High School Teacher: Maturing (高校教師　成熟 - Kōkō kyōshi: Seijuku) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1985-01-15 Double Rope Torture (団鬼六　緊縛卍責め - Dan Oniroku: Kinbaku manji-zeme) (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1985-01-15 (巨大バスト９９　Ｄカップの女 - Kyodai basuto 99: D kappu no onna) (Hitoshi Ishikawa; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1985-02-02 (看護婦女子寮　いじわるな指 - Kango fujoshiryō: Ijiwaruna yubi) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1985-02-02 (ＳＥＸドキュメント　泣かせ上手 - Sex dokyumento: Nakase jōzu) (Kaoru Umezawa, Shishi Productions) * 1985-02-02 (団地妻　肉体地獄 - Danchizuma: Nikutai jigoku) (Nobuaki Shirai; prod: Ｖ企画) * 1985-02-23 Eve Is Getting Wet (イヴの濡れてゆく - Eve-chan no nurete yuku) (Osamu Murakami) * 1985-02-23 Pink Physical Examination (桃色身体検査 - Momoiro shintai kensa) (Yōjirō Takita; Shishi Productions) * 1985-03-09 Beautiful Sisters: Skin! (美姉妹　剥ぐ！ - Bishimai: Hagu!) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1985-03-09 (歌舞伎長番外地　ラスト・ＯＮＡＮＩＥ - Kabuki-chō Bangaichi: Last onanie) (Tetsuo Okude; prod:N.C.P.) * 1985-03-09 (痴漢と離婚妻 - Chikan to rikon tsuma) (Rumi Tama; Production Taka) * 1985-03-23 Wives' Rape Mansion (人妻暴行マンション - Hitozuma boko mansion) (Nobuyuki Saito) * 1985-03-23 (制服白百合族　悪い遊び - Seifuku shirayurizoku: Warui asobi) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1985-03-23 (ワイセツな女　黒い肌に泣く - Waisetsuna onna: Kuroi hada ni naku) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: ＡＭＩ企画) * 1985-04-06 Koichiro Uno's Caressing the Peach (宇能鴻一郎の桃さぐり - Uno Koichiro no momosaguri) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1985-04-06 (すけべ姉妹 - Sukebe shimai) (Rumi Tama; Production Taka) * 1985-04-06 (縄の女王 - Nawa no joō) (Keiichirō Yoshida; ENK Productions) * 1985-04-20 ((金)(ビ)の金魂巻 - (Kin)(bi)no kintamashii maki) (Kazuyuki Izutsu) * 1985-04-20 (みんなあげちゃう - Minna agechau) (I'm All Yours]]) (Shusuke Kaneko) * 1985-04-20 High School Teacher: Swoon! (高校生教師　失神！ - Kōkōsei kyōshi: Shisshin!) (Fumihiko Katō; prod: 日本トップアート) * 1985-04-20 (みだらな肉体　性感地獄 - Midarana nikutai: Seikan jigoku) (Hitoshi Ishikawa; prod: 雄プロダクション) * (Xces re-release) -(orig) 1985-04-20 (ＯＬ監禁 - OL Kankin) (加島春海) * 1985-05-08 (やりんこチエ　いちじく診察室 - Yarinko Chie: Ichijiku shinsatsu-dai) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1985-05-08 (愛人　悦楽の午後 - Aijin: Etsuraku no gogo) (Mitsuyuki Yakushiji; prod: Ｖ企画) * 1985-05-22 Young Flesh Slave (制服肉奴隷 - Reijo niku-dorei) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1985-05-22 (普通の女の子　性愛日記 - Futsū no onna no ko: Seiai nikki) (Hideo Sano; prod: ツイン・カムジャパン・コーポレーション) * 1985-06-09 (まってました転校生！ - Mattemashita tenkōsei!) (Katsuhiro Fujii) * 1985-06-15 (ＳＥＸ覗きショック - Joshidai ryō sex nozoki shokku) (Chiaki Kamata; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1985-06-15 Molester's Tour Bus (痴漢通勤バス - Chikan tsūkin basu) (Yōjirō Takita; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1985-06-29 Sexual Abuse 2: Pleasure (ザ・折檻２　快楽編 - The Sekkan 2: Kairaku-hen) (Mary Aoi; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1985-07-20 Office Love: Sanctuary At Noon (オフィス・ラブ　真昼の禁猟区 - Office love: Mahiru no kinryoku) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1985-07-20 (絶倫海女しまり貝 - Zetsurin ama shimari kai) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1985-07-20 (生撮り解禁ツアー　むしられたビキニ - Namadori kaikin tour: Mushirareta bikini) (Seiji Izumi Kimata; prod: ＡＭＩ企画) * 1985-08-03 Love Hotel (ラブホテル) (Shinji Somai) * 1985-08-03 Midori Komatsu's Sexy Beauty Mark or Sexy Beauty Mark (小松みどりの好きぼくろ) (Shin'ya Yamamoto; prod: マイルストン) * 1985-08-24 Flower and Snake: Sketch of Hell (花と蛇　地獄篇 - Hana to hebi: Jigoku-ben) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1985-08-24 (令嬢肉奴隷 - Reijō niku dorei) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1985-08-24 Captured White Uniform (白衣監禁 - Hakui kankin) (Kaoru Umezawa; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1985-09-07 (タブーX倒錯 - Taboo X tōsaku) (Hiroyuki Nasu) * 1985-09-07 Woman in the Box: Virgin Sacrifice (箱の中の女　処女いけにえ - Hako no naka no onna: Shojo ikenie) (Masaru Konuma) * 1985-09-28 (繁縛花　美肉の森 - Shigeru baku hana: Bi-niku no mori) (Akira Ishigaki; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1985-09-28 Wife Collector (人妻コレクター - Hitozuma collector) or Decaying Town (腐った街 - Kusatta machi) (Hisayasu Satō; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1985-10-12 Female Bank Teller: Rape Office (女銀行員　暴行オフィス - Onna ginkō-in: Boko office) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1985-10-12 (ザ・夜這い - Za yobai) (Akitaka Kimata; prod: ＡＭＩ企画) * 1985-10-12 (不倫の罠　貫通 - Furin no wana: Kantsū) (Nobuaki Shirai; prod: Ｖ企画) * 1985-10-26 Sexual Abuse 3: Ecstasy (ザ・折檻３　陶酔篇 - Za sekkan 3) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1985-11-16 Mariko (オーガズム　真理子 - Orgasm Mariko) (Fumihiko Katō) * 1985-11-16 Dream Crimes (夢犯 - Yume han / Muhan) (Naosuke Kurosawa) * 1985-11-16 (縄肌三姉妹 - Nawa hada san shimai) (Hiroko Fuji; prod: ENK Productions) * 1985-11-29 Masochist (マゾヒスト - Mazohisuto) (Takashi Kanno) * 1985-11-29 (ザ・本番　夫婦生活篇 - Za honban: Fūfu seikatsu-hen) (Doctor R; prod: Video Magazine) * 1985-12-14 Beautiful Teacher in Torture Hell (団鬼六　美教師地獄責め - Dan Oniroku: Bikyōshi jigoku seme) (Masahito Segawa * 1985-12-14 (ＯＬ誘拐犯　剥ぐ！ - OL Yūkaihan: Hagu!) Shishi (Shūji Kataoka) * 1985-12-14 (絶倫ギャル　やる気ムンムン - Zetsurin gyaru: Yaruki munmun) Shishi (Yōjirō Takita; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1985-12-27 Female Leopard (女豹 - Mehyō) (Kōyū Ohara) * 1985-12-27 Scent of a Spell (魔性の香り - Mashō no kaori) (Toshiharu Ikeda; prod: ディレクターズ・カンパニー) 1986 * 1986-01-18 Beautiful Sisters Flesh Slaves (美姉妹肉奴隷 - Bishimai nikudorei) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1986-01-18 (凌辱めす市場　監禁 - Ryōjoku mesu ichiba: Kankin) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1986-01-18 (白衣調教 - Hakui chōkyō) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1986-02-01 (ザ・本番　女子大生篇 - Za honban: Joshi-daisei-hen) (小路谷秀樹; prod: Video Magazine / ビデオマガジン) * 1986-02-01 The Sacrifice (ザ・生贄 - Za ikenie) (Gō Ijūin; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1986-02-22 (スワップ診察室　密しぶき - Swappu shinsatsushitsu: Mitsushibuki) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1986-02-22 (ラブホテル　消し忘れ大全集 - Love hotel: Keshi wasure dai-zenshū) (Tsutomu Watanabe; prod: ビュジュアルワーク) * 1986-02-22 (高校教師　暴刑 - Kōkō kyōshi: Lynch) (Isao Hayashi; prod: 日本トップアート) * 1986-03-08 (花と蛇　飼育篇 - Hana to Hebi: Shiikuhen) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1986-03-08 (女医肉奴隷 - Joi niku dorei) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1986-03-08 SM Class: Accidental Urination (ＳＭ教室　失禁 - SM kyōshitsu: Shikkin) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1986-03-26 (マダム・サド　牝地獄 - Madamu Sado: Mesu jigoku) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1986-04-12 (強制ワイセツ犯　性魔 - Kyōsei waisetsuhan: Seima) (Takashi Kodama) * 1986-04-12 (赤い禁猟区　ハードコアの夜 - Akai kinryōku: Haado koa no yoru) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1986-04-12 (薄毛の１９才 - Usuge no 19-sai) (Yasuhiro Horiuchi) * 1986-04-12 Manager's Lover: Pink Stockings (部長の愛人　ピンクのストッキング - Buchō no aijin: Pink no stocking) (Yasuaki (Yasuro) Uegaki; prod: New Century Producers / ニューセンチュリー・プロデュサーズ) * 1986-04-12 Spectacle of Buds (蕾の眺め - Tsubomi no nagame) (Noboru Tanaka; prod: 映像プロデュース) * 1986-05-10 (ザ・拷問　令嬢篇 - Torture: A Lady) (Hideki Kojiya) * 1986-05-10 (ザ・本番　モデルオーディション篇 - Za honban: Model audition-hen) (Hitoshi Nimura; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1986-05-22 Subway Serial Rape (地下鉄連続レイプ - Chikatetsu renzoku reipu) (Shūji Kataoka; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1986-05-31 (団地妻　不倫の果て - Danchizuma: Furin no hate) (Nobuaki Shirai; prod: Ｖ企画) * 1986-06-14 (レイプハンター　通り魔 - Reipu hantaa: Toorima) (Fumihiko Katō) * 1986-06-14 Love Slave Doll: Make Me Come (愛奴人形　い・か・せ・て / 愛奴人形　いかせて - Reipu hantaa: Toorima) (Rokurō Mochizuki; prod: ビュジュアルワーク) * 1986-06-14 (発情娘　ぐりぐり遊び - Hatsujō musume: Guriguri asobi) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: 雄プロダクション) * Yukari Taguchi: The Convulsion 1986-06-29 (ザ・破廉恥 - Taguchi Yukari: The Keiren) (Mamoru Watanabe; prod: Actress / アクトレス) * 1986-06-29 (ザ・破廉恥 - Za harenchi) (Eiichi Segawa; prod: Segawa Pro / セガワプロ) * 1986-06-29 (団地妻・ＯＮＡＮＩＥ - Danchizuma onanie) (Tetsuo Okude; prod: Actress / アクトレス) * 1986-07-12 Mischievous Lolita: Attacking the Virgin From Behind (いたずらロリータ　後からバージン - Itazura lolita: Ushiro kara baajin) (Shusuke Kaneko) * 1986-07-12 (はみ出しスクール水着 - Hamidashi sukūru mizugi) (Yōjirō Takita; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1986-07-12 (現役女子大生　下半身ＦＯＣＵＳ - Gen'eki joshidai-sei: Kahanshin focus) (Yukio Kitazawa; prod: Milestone / マイルストーン) * 1986-07-26 (いんこう - Inkō) (Masaru Konuma) * 1986-07-26 (瓶詰め地獄 - Binzume jigoku) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1986-07-26 (（生）テレクラ　握りたがる人妻たち - Marusei terekura: Nigirita garu hitozuma-tachi) (Hitoshi Ishikawa; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1986-08-09 (ザ・本番　湘南のお嬢さま - Za honban: Shōnan no o jō-sama) (Akira Takatsuki; prod: Video Magazine / ビデオマガジン) * 1986-08-09 Uniform Virgin: The Prey (制服処女　ザ・えじき - Seifuku Shojo: The Ejiki) (Hisayasu Satō; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1986-08-23 Young Lady Ashiya: Sacrifice (芦屋令嬢　いけにえ - Ashiya Reijō: Ikenie) (Ken'ichi Ikeda) * 1986-08-23 Snake and Whip (団鬼六　蛇と鞭 - Dan Oniroku: Hebi to muchi) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1986-08-23 Subway Serial Rape: Office Lady Hunting (地下鉄連続レイプ　ＯＬ狩り - Chikatetsu Renzoku Rape: OL-gari) (Shūji Kataoka; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1986-09-06 (ザ・出産 - Za shussan) (Hitoshi Nimura; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1986-09-06 (半熟処女 - Hanjuku shojo) (Hitoshi Nimura; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1986-09-06 (羞恥心 - Shūchishin) (Shō Takigawa; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1986-09-23 Guts of a Beauty or Entrails of a Beautiful Woman (美女のはらわた - Bijo no harawata) (Gaira Komizu) * 1986-09-23 ((生)ビデオルーム　なまつば愛撫 - (Sei)bideo roomu: Namazubo aibu) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1986-09-23 (盗聴マニア　ＦＲＩＤＡＹの女 - Toto mania: Friday no onna) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1986-10-10 (（秘）悶絶ラブホテル - Maruhi monzetsu love hotel) (Eizaburō Kuroiwa; prod: 現代映像企画) * 1986-10-10 (ザ・ＯＮＡＮＩＥ　快楽調教篇 - Za onanie: Kairaku chōkyō-hen) (Shinpei Nakazaki; prod: Video Magazine / ビデオマガジン) * 1986-10-10 (ザ・衝撃 - Za shōgeki) (Naomichi Tago; prod: Visual Work / ビュジュアルワーク) * 1986-10-10 (レイプ特訓 - Reipu tokkun) (Kōji Uraga; prod: 砂工房) * 1986-10-31 (白バラ学院　わいせつな放課後 - Shirobara gakuin: Waisetsuna hōkago) (Takeshi Kitamura) * 1986-10-31 Adultery (不倫 - Furin) (Chūsei Sone) * 1986-10-31 (ＯＬハンター　女泣かせの指 - OL hunter: Onna nakase no yubi) (Yukio Kitazawa; prod: Rolling 21 / ローリング２１) * 1986-11-15 (ザ・生贄２ - Za ikenie 2) (Gō Ijūin) * 1986-11-15 (ザ・本番　女体フルコース - Za honban: Nyotai full course) (Akira Takatsuki; prod: 日本トップアート　) * 1986-12-06 Flower and Snake: White Uniform Rope Slave (花と蛇　白衣縄奴隷 - Hana to hebi: Hakui nawa dorei) ([Nishimura) * [1986-12-06 (究極ＯＮＡＮＩＥ　夢地獄 Kyūkyoku onanie: Yume jigoku) ([Kawasaki; prod: ニュースタッフエージェンシー) * [1986-12-06 (香港絶倫夫人 - Hong Kong zetsurin fujin) ([Tama; prod: Production Taka) * [1986-12-20 Time Escapade: 5 Seconds Til Climax (タイム・アバンチュール　絶頂５秒前 - Time adventure: Zeccho 5-byo mae) (Yōjirō Takita) * 1986-12-20 Bed-In (ベッド・イン) (Masaru Konuma) * 1986-12-20 Roman-ko kurabu etchi ga ippai (ロマン子クラブ　エッチがいっぱい) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: 雄プロダクション) 1987 * 1987-01-06 Hitomi Kobayashi's Secret Pleasure aka Secret Pleasure: Amorous (奥戯快感　艶 - Ōgi kaikan: Tsuya) (Ken'ichi Ikeda; prod: ビュジュアル・ワーク) * 1987-01-06 (ザ・本番　女子大生振袖パーティ - Za honban: Joshidai-sei furisode party) (Akira Takatsuki; prod: Video Magazine / ビデオマガジン) * 1987-01-06 (ハードレイプ - Hard rape) (Yukio Kitazawa; prod: Rolling 21 / ローリング２１) * 1987-01-24 Beautiful Sisters: Panting! (美姉妹　喘ぐ - Bishimai: Aegu) (Yasuaki (Yasurō) Uegaki) * 1987-01-24 (蘭光生　肉飼育 - Ran Mitsuo: Niku shiiku) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1987-01-24 (痴漢テレクラ - Chikan terekura) (Mototsugu Watanabe; pro: Shishi Producitions) * 1987-02-07 (ザ・極限　－名器づくり－] - Za kyokugen: Meiki-zukuri) (Ryūjin Himeno; prod: 砂工房コーポレーション) * 1987-02-07 (ザ・本番　～女優オーディション篇～] - Za honban: Joyū audition-hen) (Hitoshi Nimura; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1987-02-07 (伊集院剛　ザ・拷問　－　新妻篇 / ザ・拷問　－　新妻篇 - Ijūin Gō: Za gōmon: Niizuma-hen / Za gōmon: Niizuma-hen) (Gō Ijūin; prod: 雄プロ) * 1987-02-07 Hitomi Kobayashi's Heavy Petting (ハード・ペッティング - Hard petting) (Toshiyuki Mizutani; prod: 日本トップアート) * 1987-02-07 (実録ソープ嬢スキャンダル　裂く！ - Jitsuroku sōpu jō sukyandaru: Saku!) (Takashi Kodama; prod: フィルム・キッズ) * 1987-02-08 (母娘監禁　牝＜めす＞ / 母娘監禁　牝- Boshin kankin: Mesu) (Mizumaru Saitō; prod: メリエス) * 1987-02-28 (曽根崎情死行　赤いしたたり - Sonezaki jōshi-yuki: Akai shitatari) (Isao Hayashi; prod: 日本トップアート) * 1987-03-14 (団地妻　ニュータウン暴行魔 - Danchi tsuma: New town bōkō-ma) (Itsumichi Isomura; prod: 日本トップアート) * 1987-03-14 (令嬢レズ学園 - Reijō rezu gakuen) (Ken'ichi Ikeda; prod: フィルム・キッズ) * 1987-04-15 (処女のキスマーク - Shojo no kisumaaku) (Yukio Kitazawa; prod: Rolling 21 / ローリング２１) * 1987-04-15 (寝技ギャル　後から一直線 - Newaza gyaru: Ushiro kara itchokusen) (Takeshi Kitamura; prod: ビュジュアルワーク) * 1987-04-28 (エイズをぶっ飛ばせ　桃色プッツン娘 - AIDS o buttobase: Momoiro puttsun musume) (Mototsugu Watanabe; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1987-04-28 Sisters To Be Sacrificed (団鬼六　生贄姉妹 - Dan Oniroku: Ikenie shimai) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1987-04-28 Erotic Seduction: Flesh Bondage (妖艶　肉縛り - Yoen: Niku shibari) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1987-04-28 Subway Serial Rape: Uniform Hunting (地下鉄連続レイプ　制服狩り - Chikatetsu renzoku rape: Seifuku-gari) (Shūji Kataoka; Shishi Productions) * 1987-05-13 (ザ・ピストン　令嬢篇 - Za pisuton: Reijō-hen) (Hitoshi Nimura; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1987-05-13 (ザ・本番　アイドル歌手篇 - Za honban: Idol kashu-hen) (Akira Takatsuki; prod: カンノン・シネマ・ワークス) * 1987-05-30 (スケバン肉奴隷 - Sukeban niku dorei) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki; prod: フィルム・キッズ) * 1987-05-30 (狙われた放課後　絶叫！ - Nerawareta hōkago: Zekkyō!) (Masato Hironishi; prod: 六月劇場) * 1987-05-30 (裂けた柔襞 - Saketa yawara hida) (Satoru Kobayashi; prod: オリエント２１) * 1987-06-20 Female Inquisitor (拷問貴婦人 - Gōmon kifujin) (Kazuo "Gaira" Komizu) * 1987-06-20 (六本木令嬢　ふ・し・だ・ら - Roppongi reijō: Fushidara) (Hiroshi Shinomiya) * 1987-07-04 (ＨＯＴ　ＳＴＡＦＦ　快感ＳＥＸクリニック - Hot staff: Kaikan sex clinic) (Fumihiko Katō; prod: Film City / フィルム・シティ) * 1987-07-04 (若奥様のナマ下着 - Waka okusama no nama shitagi) (Ken Ishikawa; prod: 雄プロダクション) * 1987-07-04 (偏差値　Ｈ倶楽部 - Hensa-chi: H-Club) (Jun'ichi Suzuki; prod: Film City / フィルム・シティ) * 1987-07-18 (ザ・虐待　女体いけどり篇 - Za gyakutai: Nyotai ikedori-hen) (葵左京; prod: オリエント２１) * 1987-07-18 (小林ひとみＶＳ高杉レイ　ダブルペッティング - Kobayashi Hitomi VS Takasugi Rei: Double petting) (Akito Yamashina; prod: オリエント２１) * 1987-07-18 (裏・本番　陶酔ビデオクィーン - Ura honban: Tōsui video queen) (Akira Takatsuki; prod: Cannon Cinema Works / カンノン・シネマ・ワークス) * 1987-08-08 Itoshino Half Moon (愛しのハーフ・ムーン) (Yōjirō Takita) * 1987-08-08 Sagano Inn (嵯峨野の宿 - Sagano no yado) (Hiroshi Shima; prod: Daiwa International / ダイワ・インターナショナル) * 1987-08-29 (美味しい女たち - Oishii onnatachi) (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1987-08-29 Young Lady Detectives: Heart Beat! (お嬢さん探偵　ときめき連発！ - Ojōsan tantei: Tokimeki renpatsu!) (Naosuke Kurosawa; prod: 砂工房コーポレーション) * 1987-09-19 (痴漢サギ師　まさぐる指先 - Chikan sakishi: Masakuru yubisaki) (Atsushi Fujiura) * 1987-09-19 Lolita Vibrator Torture (ロリータ・バイブ責め - Lolita: Baibu zeme) (Hisayasu Satō; prod: Shishi Productions) * 1987-09-19 (桃尻ハードラブ　絶頂志願 - Momojiri hard love: Zecchō shigan) (Yasuhiro Horiuchi; prod: フィルム・キッズ) * 1987-09-26 (ザ・極致 / ザ・極致　＜きわみ＞ - Za kiwami) (明日香; prod: Video Magazine / ビデオマガジン) * 1987-09-26 (ザ・本番　ＯＬ採用試験 - Za honban: OL saiyō shiken) (Hitoshi Nimura; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1987-10-17 Angel Guts: Red Rope - "Until I Expire!" (赤い縄　～果てるまで～ - Tenshi no harawata: Akai nawa hateru made) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1987-10-17 Waiting Wet Woman (団鬼六　人妻なぶり - Machi nureta onna) (Yasuaki (Yasuru) Uegaki; prod: Orient 21 / オリエント２１) * 1987-10-17 (美女レイプ狩り - Bijo rape-gari) (Minoru Matsui; prod: Video Magazine / ビデオマガジン) * 1987-10-31 Special Masturbation or Zoom Up: Special Masturbation (スペシャルＯＮＡＮＩＥ - Supesharu onanie) (Masahito Segawa) * 1987-10-31 (ナマ本番　同棲 - Nama honban: Dōsei) (Akira Takatsuki; prod: Film City / フィルム・シティ) * 1987-10-31 (マドンナ　聖女　ペッティング - Madonna seijo: Petting) (Ken Ishikawa; prod: ユープロピジョン) * 1987-11-21 (い・ん・び - I*n*bi) (Shu Mikawa) * 1987-11-21 (制服くずし - Seifuku kuzushi) (Yasuhiro Horiuchi) * 1987-11-21 (中沢慶子ＶＳ高樹陽子　タブルオーガズム - Nakazawa Keiko VS Takagi Yōko: Double orgasm) (Akito Yamashina; prod: オフィス・コウワ) * 1987-12-05 Flower and Snake: Ultimate Rope Discipline (花と蛇　究極縄調教 - Hana to hebi: Kyūkyoku nawa chōkyō) (Masayuki Asao) * 1987-12-05 Women in Heat Behind Bars (檻の中の欲しがる女たち - Ori no naka no hoshigaru onnatachi) (Jun'ichi Suzuki) * 1987-12-05 (ロリータ・エクスタシー　肉あさり - Lolita ecstasy: Niku asari) (Naokazu Chinzei; prod: フィルム・キッズ) * 1987-12-19 Waiting Wet Woman (待ち濡れた女 - Machi nureta onna) (Yasuaki (Yasuru) Uegaki) * 1987-12-19 Hitomi Kobayashi's Young Girl's Story (小林ひとみの令嬢物語 - Kobayashi Hitomi no reijō monogatari) (Ken'ichi Ikeda) 1988 * 1988-01-09 Angel To Be Sacrificed (いけにえ天使 - Ikenie tenshi) (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1988-01-09 (輪舞　＜りんぶ＞ - Rinbu) (Masaru Konuma) * 1988-01-09 (井上あんりのザ・裏モデル - Inoue Anri no za ura moderu) (Gaira; prod: Video Magazine / ビデオマガジン) * 1988-01-23 (冴島奈緒　アクメ記念日 - Nao Saejima: Akume kinenbi) (Masahito Segawa) * 1988-01-23 (河合直保　か・い・か・ん - Kawai Nao: Kaikan) (Hitoshi Nimura; prod: Graphis / グラフィス) * 1988-01-23 (菊池エリ　巨乳責め - Kikuchi Eri: Kyonyū-zeme) (Ryūichi Hiroki; prod: Rolling 21 / ローリング２１) * 1988-02-10 (ナ・ン・パ＜軟派＞ - Na*n*pa / Nanpa) (Masato Hironishi) * 1988-02-10 (メイク・ラブ　女体クルージング - Make love: Nyotai cruising) (Takahiko Tsuchiya; prod: ホビーライフ) * 1988-02-10 (愛人妻　あぶない情事 - Aijin tsuma: Abunai jōji) (Shūji Kataoka; prod: Film City / フィルム・シティ / Shishi Productions) * 1988-02-27 (シンデレラ・エクスタシー　黒い瞳の誘惑 - Shinderera * ekusutashii: Kuroi hitomi no yūwaku) (Yoshihiro Kawasaki) * 1988-02-27 Woman in the Box 2 - aka Captured For Sex 4 (箱の中の女２ - Hako no naka no onna II) (Masaru Konuma) * 1988-03-19 (うれしはずかし物語 - Ureshi hazukashi monogatari) (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1988-03-19 (猫のように - Neko no yō ni) (Shun Nakahara) * 1988-04-09 (姉妹　凌辱！ - Shimai ryōjoku!) (Masato Hironishi; prod: Ｖ企画) * 1988-04-23 (ＢＵ・ＲＡ・Ｉの女 - Bu*ra*i no onna) (Osamu Murakami) * 1988-04-23 Last Cabaret (ラスト・キャバレー - [Kaneko) * [1988-05-07 Angel Guts: Red Vertigo or Angel Guts: Red Dizziness (天使のはらわた　赤い眩暈 - Dan Oniroku: Yoen nomen jigoku) (Takashi Ishii; prod: New Century Producers / ニュー・センチュリー・プロデューサーズ) * 1988-05-14 Exotic Mask in Hell (団鬼六　妖艶能面地獄 - Dan Oniroku: Yōen nōmen jigoku) (Fumihiko Katō) * 1988-05-28 (ラブ・ゲームは終わらない - Rabu * geemu wa owaranai) (Katsuji Kanazawa) * 1988-05-28 Bed Partner (ベッド・パートナー　BED PARTNER) (Daisuke Gotō) * 1988-06-11 That's Roman Porno: Smile of Goddesses (ザッツ・ロマンポルノ　女神たちの微笑み - That's roman porno: Megami-tachi no hohoemi) (Takashi Kodama) * 1988-08-27 Tokugawa no jotei: Ōoku ([[Ikuo Sekimoto; through "Cine Ropponica", later Xces) Bibliography * Weisser, Thomas and Yuko Mihara Weisser (1998). Japanese Cinema Encyclopedia: The Sex Films. Miami: Vital Books : Asian Cult Cinema Publications. ISBN 1-889288-52-7. * www.nikkatsu-romanporno.com * "ロマンポルノ記念館" Listing of Nikkatsu Roman Porno films, 1971-1982. Notes Category:Filmography